The Story of Phantom Girl of the Opera
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: This story was a genderbend type. It was the combination of elements from both novel and the musical movie. It was all about the love story about a female deformed genius living in the opera house who will falled in love to a Swedish tenor young man. More shocking revelations will be arise in.
1. chapter 1

This is the fan fiction story all about the Phantom of the Opera. That was my first favorite novel book that I had ever read and even also I watched the musical movie version and that when I became inspired to create a story based on it.

This story that I created is a genderbend version because I was a huge fan of creating genderbend stories so that the reason why I wanted to create this, especially to the genderbend fans. Although it was romance with a tragic part, I included some few elements from the novel and the musical version.

Please I don't not owned this. It was just fictional story.

Chapter 1

In the middle of the year 1980's, The world renowned Opera Populaire was holding an auction for the old items in the beneath of the underground opera house. One of the guests was the old woman wearing black dress and with a black hat on her head, was sitted in a wheelchair. The old woman named was Viscountess Raina De Chagny who wanted to purchased the papier mache music box. However, a aged man inspects her. The aged man was named Monsieur Madon Vera. The Viscountess looked at him for a moment then she turned around and looked at the music box and the box played and she recalled on her mind, sadly in face

" A collector piece indeed as exactly he said when the rest of us are dead. " she thought

That when, the auctioneer began to show an another item for the next bidding, a broken chandelier

" This broken chandelier in which it was the connection of the strange affair of the Phantom Girl of The Opera. Some of you might recalled about the disastrous incident and we are been afraid of the ghost so many years ago. With full of illumination, Gentleman. " the auctioneer said

The mens raised the broken chandelier, swirling in dusts, going up to the top and it was transformed back to its original state.

In the year 1875, the Opera Populaire was famous for its opera stage plays and the favorite destination for every French people. But some of the people who work in the opera house believed that the opera house was haunted by an entity known as the Phantom Girl of the Opera or simply as the Opera Ghost. She was living in an underground lair for almost many years. Some of them saying that she was not exist and some others thinked that it was just a myth.

In outside of the opera house, three ladies were went down from the carriage and these are Madame Anita Moncharmine and Madame Fermina Richards, the new managers of the Opera House along with the old manager Madame Laverne. On the other hand, another carriage has been arrived in, and a young woman was riding on it, wearing pink dress.

At the inside of the Opera House, the whole floor was filled up with every staffs and workers who had been prepared up especially the dancers. On the top of the stage, there were some men and women practicing for the upcoming musical " Hannibal " and the most intense is the leading tenor who works in the Opera Populaire for six years, His name was Carlito Giudicelli. He has higher pitch voice in which some of the workers annoyed for. After that, the company of soldiers along with the lead soprano singer Gina Pianki, who was courting the lead tenor. That a minute, the music conductor named Madame Daver interrupted the rehearsal.

" Everyone! Everyone! Please settled down. " she said

Everyone were gathered together and the four ladies went in on the stage

" Well you see, we are in the production of the latest musical Hannibal. " Madame Laverne said

" Madame! I was still rehearsing. " Madame Daver said, loudly

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please settled down for a moment. I will telled you about the rumors of my retirement and today all of it was true. I will presented these ladies who will owned the Opera Populaire, Madame Anita Moncharmine and Madame Fermina Richards. " Madame Laverne introduced the ladies to them

And an applause occurs

" And also we are deeply honored to introduced the new patroness, the Vicomtess De Chagny. " Fermina introduced her to them

On the other side of the stage, some of the dancers were standing, looking at the Viscountess. One of them is the young man with colored brown hair who was younger than the Viscountess, His name was Christian Daae, the son of the Swedish violinist and came live in France to lived in the dance dormitories. On his side, a little blonde boy who was more younger than Christian. His name was Mitch Vera, the son of Monsieur Madon Vera, the box keeper. The dancers are keeping chatting about the new patroness.

" It was Raina. Before my mother died, at the seas... I think we are childhood sweethearts and even she called me Little Lotto. " Christian said to Mitch

" Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful. " Mitch said, in an admired way

" My parents and I will support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire. " Raina said

" I would like to meet Carlito Giudicelli, the leading tenor for six years. " Madame Laverne introduced him to her

" It was pleasure to meet you, Viscountess. " Carlito said, amusing

" It was nothing at all. " Raina said

And the leading soprano Gina Pianki cough to tried to get their attention

" Oh, and this is Signora Gina Pianki, the leading soprano." Madame Laverne said

More applause occurs

" Pardon for the interrupting your rehearsal. I will see at your great triumph tonight. Look forward to it. " Raina said

And she walks out of the stage

" Shall we proceed then? " Madame Daver asked

" Of course, proceed " Madame Laverne said

The rehearsal continues. Monsieur Madon Vera lead the ladies to the dancers

" I would take the pride for the in charge of the dance. " he told them

" And including the little blonde boy. " Anita said, amusing

" My son, Mitch Vera. " Monsieur Vera said

" And who is this exceptional gorgeous? No relation I think. " Fermina asked

" That's Christian Daae. He has excellent talent, Madame Fermina. Very Promising. " Monsieur Vera said

" Daae, di.. did you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist? " Anita asked

" He was orphaned at the age of seven. He was came to worked in the dance dormitories. I also think of him as a son. Ladies, if you mind can you go to the other side. " Monsieur Vera told the ladies

The rehearsal almost continued in. Carlito sings loudly in front of the new managers to catch their attentions.

At the top of the rooftop of the opera house, a shadow was sneaking behind, watching the rehearsal practice and it was prepared to released the backdrop rope and it was falled down to Carlito and the others were in panicked.

" Signore! Are you alright? " Madame Daver asked, rushed down

And the others helped him out

" She's Here! The Phantom Girl of the Opera. " Mitch said

" Hey Buquet! What's going up there?! " Madame Laverne asked

And Josephine shouted from the rafters " It wasn't me, Madame. I was not there at my post or it is it was just the ghost. " and she laughed

A letter felled down from the rooftop, Monsieur Vera picked it from the floor. The letter has red marks on the center.

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - Message From The Opera Ghost


	2. Chapter 2

As Monsieur Madon Vera picked up the letter on the floor with a red mark on its center, he realized that that it was really " her " who told him to send it to the new managers then he looked at the rooftop. The shadow watching him and after that, she left away. A minute later, the box keeper returns back from the stage. Carlito, who was get out from the falling backdrop, was feeled distressed

" Signore. Are you alright? " Madame Anita asked

" I'm not alright! That is always happening since I been here for three years! " Carlito said

" Is things do really happened? " Madame Fermina asked

" For the past three years, these things do happened! And you did stop from happening?! No! And you two are bad as her! If you didn't solved this happening, I will quit singing! I'm out of here! " Carlito said in madly, walked out of the stage

" But Signore... " Madame Laverne uttered, trying to say something to him

" I'm done here! I can't take this anymore! " Carlito shouted

And he continued walked out of the stage along with his servants even Pianki was walk out too.

" Signore Giudecelli will be back, won't he? " Anita asked

" What we should do now?! We lost our main star. The Vicomtess wanted to watch at the gala tonight and now we lost everything! We need to canceled the gala night! " Fermina proclaimed

" Madame Laverne. Are you sure that Carlito said was really true? " Anita asked

" I almost worked here for many years but those things that he said are not really true. Josephine Buquet was the only one who guard the rafters on the top. There is no such happening like that. " Madame Laverne explained to them

" But how we gonna solved this happening? " Anita asked, confused

" I will leaved this to you two, as the new in charge of the opera, to resettled this happening. If you need me, I will be in Canada. " Madame Laverne told them, giving the keys to the new managers then she left out

The new managers were confused on what they should do next

" Are we gonna do this? This is so much imbecile. " Anita said in distressed

" Just relax, partner. Their is other option to solved this. " Fermina said, cheered her up

" By what? " Anita asked, confused

That when, Monsieur Madon Vera stepped in and approached the two

" What do you need for, Monsieur? " Anita asked

" I bring a message to you, ma'am. From the Opera Ghost. " Monsieur Vera said

" Opera Ghost? What is that? A joke? " Fermina asked and she burst out her laughter

" It was not a joke, ma'am. She send this message to you. " Monsieur Vera said, as he opened the letter

" What message? " Anita asked

He handled the letter to them and Fermina reads it

Dear Madames,

I would like to say that you two are welcome to my opera house. I didn't realize that you two will be in charge and even though that you know everything about music. As the owner of this opera house, I must give you every single instructions during every musical performances. If you didn't followed it, a disaster will occurs in. The previous manager Laverne gave me 20,000 francs. If you work so well along with the Viscountess as your new patroness, you will have to afford more. Remember, my salary was on due.

P. S I warned you that the Box 5 was kept empty for off-limits every musical performances.

I will truly faithful to you

Your Obedient Servant,

O. G

After Fermina reads the letter, the two ladies looked at each other, wondering on face

" So... do you get it now, Madames? " Monsieur Vera asked

" This is a kind of a joke. She wanted to make the opera house improves and even that she wants money. Their no such thing to believe a fairytale character. " Fermina complained

" The Opera Ghost was no fairy tale, Madame Fermina. She was living in the opera house for many years. " Monsieur Vera explained

" If she was the owner of the opera house, she have to showed herself and proved to it that it was not a game. " Fermina said

" The Opera Ghost was no longer showed here in the Opera Populaire for years. She was very busy works of her musics. " Monsieur Vera said

" A ghost can make music? Are you joking? " Anita asked, laughed

" I'm not joking. It was really true. " Monsieur Vera said

" Well then, you will be the one to find out who is that Opera Ghost was. Bring it to me. " Fermina commanded him

" But how about the performance tonight? Without Signore Giudicelli, who will gonna replaced him? " Anita asked, confused

" Maybe Monsieur Christian Daae can sing it, Madame. " Monsieur Vera said

And Christian turns around at the center , in a silent mood

" What, a chorus boy? You gonna be kidding me. " Fermina asked

" He has been well taught from a great teacher. " Monsieur Vera said

" Who? " Anita asked

" I don't know her name, Madame. " Christian replied

" Let him sing for you, Madames. He has an excellent talent. " Monsieur Vera said

The two ladies looked each other, glancing. After a moment...

" Are you sure about this? Alright, show what you made of. " Fermina told him

" From the top of the aria, Monsieur " Anita said

Then, Christian stepped forward at the center. At first, he was very nervous but Monsieur Madon Vera keeping encourage him and he began to sing beautifully. The managers were surprised on what they saw

" Indeed. He taking up so well. " Anita said, amazed

" I guess you are right. He has been well taught that much. " Fermina said

As Christian continued singing, everyone were astonished in surprised. On the underground room, the same shadow was watching behind, was amazed of Christian singing passionately and she thinks that she had trained him so well and she left out.

To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - The New Star


	3. Chapter 3

The new managers are surprised of Christian's secret voice and the staffs of the Opera are amazed including Monsieur Vera and the managers accepted him to be the substitute singer in place of Carlito. Later that afternoon, posters of Christian was placed in the entire outside of the opera house. Every people from the parts of France are already arrived to witness the engranding celebration of the Opera Populaire.

The night comes, the staffs, backup dancers, ballerinas and the new managers were already prepared for the gala night. At the audience, many people were sitting on the respective seats. There are different boxes in the Opera Populaire, one of those is the Box 5 which it was sitted by the new managers Anita and Fermina and also one of the guests is no other than Viscountess Raina De Chagny, who was sitted on the other side of the box who was very excited for the gala night.

The gala night begins, It was started with the performance of the musical Hannibal which is was applause by the audience. That when, the awaiting part has come is the singing performance of Christian and of course that is that it was his first singing performance in front of the audience. As he began to sing, his voice was more gracefully and passionate based on the song he sang. At the top, the Viscountess heard of Christian's singing voice and that when she began to realized him

" Could it be my childhood friend Christian? " she thought

After he sings, all the people were stand up and they applause loudly and Christian bows and leaves the stage. The gala night was very successful and elegant.

After the gala night, All the visitors were celebrating the sucession of the first gala night including the Viscountess however Christian was not at the celebration. Mitch was wondered and he asked his father.

" Dad, where is Christian? I don't see him anywhere. He was not joining in the celebration here. " he asked

" He must be went downstairs to picked up something. " Monsieur Vera said

" I must bring him back here. " Mitch said in a rush

As the celebration goes on, Mitch went down in the downstairs to picked Christian. On the other hand at the candle light room, Christian was lighted up a candle in the memories of his deceased mother, Marissa Daae, a famous Swedish violinist. After his mother died, he was adopted by Monsieur Vera when he was seven years old, to trained in the dance dormitories. As he turned grown up as well looking gentleman, he was visited his sole relative Maver Venedictus, who teached him to read and write stories when he was 9 years old after Monsieur Vera brings him to Opera Populaire. He visited sometime at the mansion during occasions.

After he light up the candle, he began to silent for a moment but suddenly a voice was heard around the room.

" Bravo, My dear child. " the voice said to him, appraising

And Christian was smile on the praise that the voice said and that when Mitch arrives in, interrupting his mood

" Oh there you are Christian, I have been looking everywhere for you. " Mitch said and he asked him " Are you not joined at the party? "

Christian turned back and said " I never interested in parties. It was gave me some bad interruptions. I was busy talking with someone else. "

" I see about it. And by the way Christian, may I asked you for something? " Mitch asked

" Yes, what is it? " Christian asked

" I wanted to know about your secret. " Mitch said

" What secret? " Christian asked, in confusement

" Well you know... where do you get to learned to sing so beautifully? Who was your great tutor? " Mitch asked

And Christian began to stand up, looking at the image of an angel on the wall.

To Be Continued... Chapter 4 - Angel Of Music


	4. Chapter 4

Christian stood up, looking at the painting of an angel. Mitch, was wondered of his reaction.

" Well you see, Mitch. I was being teached by only an invisible teacher who I called with " Angel Of Music " whom my late mother tell me about it when I was young child. " Christian said, as he keep dazing at the painting

The flashback shown that his mother Marissa was playing violin and she tell to Christian about the story of an Angel of Music, that it was brings luck and fame in life. When Christian turned 10 years old, his mother died due to illness. After her death, Her relative Maver Venedictus took him as a well adopted son. Every time before he sleeps, Christian telled to him about the story that his mother tells with.

" Christian, those things you said are just fantasies. Angels are those creatures who just live in heaven. " Maver said

" But my mother promise me that when she dies, she will sent an angel of music to teach me how to become a great singer someday. " Young Christian said

" I know that, my son. But someday, I will still supported you along with my wife even your mother was gone in this world. " Maver said

" Thanks, Maver. Your the best relative ever. " Young Christian said, as he hugs comfortably to him

Flashback ends

" After that, Maver and his wife was still supporting me despite that my mother was not here around. But I still believe that the Angel of Music was teaching me today and she make me a successful singer. " Christian said

" But, do you believe that your spirit of your mother was coaching you? " Mitch asked

" Who else, Mitch? I wished that she was here always with me and I could feel her real voice once again. She was truly a genius teacher. " Christian said

" Oh come on, stories can't be real. I will take you back upstairs. My dad was waiting for you. " Mitch said

Then Mitch led back Christian to his dressing room where his father was waiting. Some of the people are trying to get entered but Monsieur Vera ordered them to get out and he closed the door.

" You look well done, my dear. " Monsieur Vera, as he fixed the costume of Christian during the performance

" Thanks for everything, Monsieur. " Christian said

" No problem. And one more thing.. " Monsieur Vera said, as he gets from the cabinet

He get a rose with a black ribbon on it and he gave it to Christian

" What's it that, Monsieur? " Christian asked

" A gift from your great teacher. " Monsieur Vera said

" A gift? for me? " Christian wondered

At the outside of the room, the new managers approached the Viscountess

" Ah, Vicomtess. You have a quite discovery with Monsieur Daae. " Fermina said

" I guess we should lend him to you, dear Vicomtess. " Anita said

" Ladies, if you mine. This one should make unaccompained. " Raina said and she get a box of chocolates from the table and said " Thank You "

And she went to the dressing room

" As appears they met before. " Fermina said

" Yes it is " Anita said

Raina went to Christian's dressing room and he was surprised when he saw her.

" Raina! I never thought you came here to visit me. " Christian said, rushed to hug her

" Why should I? I was still remember when we at the house of your mother when we little kids and now I finally realized that you are the great singer. " Raina said, as she gave the chocolates to Christian

" Wow! You haven't changed a lot, Raina. " Christian said

" No problem after all, you are the old Christian I ever have. " Raina said

" And you know what? I was already visited by the Angel Of Music that my mother tells me about. " Christian said

" Oh come on, Christian. You are still believe in old fantasies again. I think I will take you to dinner tonight. " Raina said

" But Raina, the Angel of Music was so very strict. " Christian said

" You must changed now. I will ordered my carriage in two minutes. " Raina said, as she about to leave the room

" Raina, No! " Christian said

" I will be waiting outside. See ya. " Raina said, as she went out of the room

" Raina, Wait! " Christian shouted

At the outside of the dressing room, a black glove appears in, locking the door. No one noticed it except for Monsieur Vera, who was watching behind and he left away.

The Opera Populaire was already peaceful and quiet after the gala night. Back at the dressing room, Christian was prepared himself but suddenly the room turned dark and the candles were turned off. Became terrified, Christian tries to run through the door. That when, a booming voice was heard around the room.

" That's insolent girl! She takes everything from me! That ignorant person your brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph. " the mysterious voice said in a jealous way

Christian turns back and said " Angel, I hear you speaking. Stay with me by my side and guide me. My soul was weak, forgive me. Please, Enter at last, my only master. "

" Oh, my dear flattering Christian. You don't know who really I am. Just look at the mirror and see me. " the mysterious voice said

" Angel of Music, please guide me and protect me. I seek for your protection. " Christian said, as he approached to the mirror, holding the rose

That when, the mysterious Phantom Girl of the Opera was finally appears at the

mirror.

" Come to me, to the Angel of Music... " the Phantom Girl said

And Christian was falled on her spell as the Phantom Girl repeated the words she said to him. On the outside of the room, Raina tried to knock the door but it was locked

" Who is that voice? Who's that in there? " Raina wondered

" Come to your Angel of Music... " the Phantom Girl said as Christian was finally approached her

" Christian! Are you there?! Christian! " Raina shouted

" Come to your Angel of Music... " the Phantom Girl said again

And she lend his hand, drawing out in to the mirror and the rose that Christian holds was fell on the floor.

Then, the Phantom Girl lead Christian to her own home, the subterranean lair.

To Be Continued... Chapter 5 - Love Or Obsession


	5. Chapter 5

In the previous chapter, After the evening triumph performance, Christian was reunited with his childhood sweetheart and childhood friend, the new patroness Raina De Chagny in his dressing room. He tells her about Angel stories that his late mother tells about. But she didn't mind it because it was just a fantasy and she asked him to come here to dinner despite his protests. Raina left the room and later on, the Phantom Girl locked the door of his dressing room and she hyponitizing him, taking him to her home lair in underground.

As the Phantom Girl leads Christian, who was still in silent mood, and he realized on his mind that it was just still a dream, that his angel of music had took him from the dressing room a while ago after the evening performance.

" _Is it just a dream.. or this is real?_ _Is she was really my Angel_ _? But why?_ " he thought

Later, they reached under to the underground lake, through riding a white horse. After a minute, the Phantom Girl take him to the boat, rowing to her own home. A hour later, they reached to the respective destination. Her place was with full of old statues, with surrounded candles on every corner and also with mirrors from side to side. The Phantom Girl went down from the boat while Christian was still sitting, silently.

Then, she takes off her black cape and she placed on the table. She puts up her own clothes and after that she stood in daze in front of Christian.

" Welcome to my home, my dear. " and she lend her hand to him

So, Christian stand up from the boat, lend his hand to her, it was thought that he was asking aid from a mysterious woman. Then, she took him to her creation room.

" Is this is your own home? " Christian asked in curiosity

" The home that I live when I was young until I grown up. This is the place where I do my passion of creating music from my own imagination. " the Phantom Girl said

" But then.. why you have chosen me to become the star singer instead of others? " Christian asked her again

The Phantom Girl turned her face to him and answered " Because you have the great passionate voice in singing so that's why I chosen you, to teach you as my pupil, in order to fulfilled my only wish, to sing just for me. When I heard you singing for the very first time, I never realized that you will gonna be well thought to accomplish your dreams... my ultimate dream.. "

Christian startled at her, with a little frightened expression.

" Is something matter? Are you scared " the Phantom Girl asked

" No.. not really. I never thought that you are my teacher that I ever have. Even though that my mother was not here, she was always watching over at me at all times. And now, I finally achieved my dream since I came here in Paris when I was young. " Christian stated

" Christian Daae... you are so different from every person in the world.. a kind and passionate soul... and now I wanted you to keep in my watch tonight... to be with me.. " the Phantom Girl said

" Huh? But why? " Christian asked, confusing

" This wonderful tonight, I wanted to professed my love since I first saw you for the first time and now you're here in my own home, I wanted you to stay with me, my darling. " the Phantom Girl said with a romantic way

" But?.. " Christian uttered, trying to asked something to her

" You are the only person who can understand to loved a beautiful stranger just like me in this lonely world and to show kindness and acceptance of my feelings. " the Phantom Girl said

That when, she went near to his side, in order to get closer to him and then she touched his face through her hand.

" I wanted you to love me and to be truthful to me forever. " the Phantom Girl said, holding her other hand to him

As she hold him tightly , she feels a spark feeling, embracing just like a flowing of water, straightly without a scratch. She thinks that he will belongs to hers, to become her eternal partner forevermore.

" Just touch me once again and I will touch you too. "

Then, she wrapped her arms around on his waist. Never thought that she had touched a human man for the very first time, she feels the love flow from him and after that she took him to her room.

" Where are we going, Angel ? " Christian asked

" Just relaxed and I will show to you something surpriseful. But you have to called me Erika if you prefer. " the Phantom Girl said, as she leads him to her room

" Okay then, Erika. " Christian answered in response

A second later, Erika take him to her room, her favorite place.

" What are you bringing me here? " Christian asked

" Don't worry, I will show to you something. " Erika said

She opened up her curtains and she showed to him, a mannequin of himself, wearing a wedding tuxedo. When Christian sees it, he was shocked in daze and then he fainted. Erika catches him with her both arms, carrying him to her bed. Then, she placed him comfortably and after that she covered him with her blanket.

Erika smiles at him and touching his face by her hand , singing " _You will alone my song take flight. The Music of Night..._ "

After that, she covered the entire bed with curtains. Now, Christian was already in her world now and no one can ever stop her and her relationship with him and to be her eternal husband forevermore. She was no longer alone in darkness in her entire life that everyone had hated her except for him, her only pupil and her lover.

She left the room, to went back to composed her music at her music room.

On the other hand in the middle of the night, Mitch had just went in, to check on Christian but when he noticed that he was not on the room, he was wondered in curious.

" Huh? Where is he? "

But then, he saw the red rose that Christian was holding it from a while ago. He picked it up from the floor and suddenly he saw the mirror was opened.

" What's this? "

 **Will Mitch discovered the hideout of the Phantom Girl? How about Christian? Will he discovered her real face of Erika? Who will be the first one to revealed her true identity and her secret plans?**

 **Find Out**

 **Chapter 6 - Search Investigation**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Search Investigation

In the previous chapter, Erika (the real name of the Phantom Girl of the Opera) takes Christian to her home lair in underground subterranean lake. Later, she professed her love to him in which she showed to him, the mannequin of himself, wearing a wedding tuxedo and he fell fainted when he saw it. Then, she placed him on the bed and covered it. The chapter ends in which Mitch discovered that Christian was not on the dressing room, then he saw the red rose on the floor and he was surprised that the mirror was opened.

" That's weird... the mirror was opened? I must check it out. "

He entered into the mirror. When he entered, he was surprised of the place with full of walls and secret paths. He went continued walking, to searched for him.

" Christian! Are you in there?! "

But no one was responding except for the soft noise of the waters flowing around the statues on the walls.

" What kind of place is this? "

He walked for a hour and suddenly someone appears before him. It was just his father, was hiding in the wall.

Mitch was surprised, asked " What are you doing here, father? "

" And what are you doing here, Mitch? This place was a private property. You can't entered here. "

" This is a private place? But you have been entered here too, father. I'm searching for Chris-"

" Come on, let's go back to your room. I will be the only one to entered here, okay? "

" Yes, father. "

So Monsieur Vera brings his son back to the dancers' dormitory room. The stagekeeper Josephine Buquet was talking to the other boys and the female ballet dancers about the Opera Ghost and her mysterious Punjab lasso.

" Yet be warned you all... about the dangerous Opera Ghost and her Punjab lasso... might teared you up to death... " she said to them then laughed slightly

The boys and the female dancers were started to scared in fear. Monsieur Vera approached to her.

" Just hold off your tongue, Josephine Buquet... keep at the level of your eyes. " he told her

And he slapped her on the face, making the other performers were in curiosity.

On the other hand at the outside of the Opera House, Raina saw Maver Venedictus, Christian's adopted relative was passed by at the road. When Maver saw her, he was very surprised and he approached to her.

" You must be the Vicomtess de Chagny, right? "

" Yes, I am. What are you doing here outside? It was getting darker soon. "

" I'm going here to see Christian, to give these foods to him. Can you tell me if he's was in there? "

But Raina was stunned of what he asked to her.

" Ummm... Is something wrong? Can you tell me if he was in there? " trying to snapped her senses

" He was disappeared from his dressing room this night after the gala. "

Maver was shocked of what she said.

" Say what? Oh my goodness sakes... how it was happened? "

" I asked him to come with me at the dinner so I went out for a minute to get something and then I returned back inside. The door was locked and I heard a mysterious voice from inside of his room. "

" What mysterious voice did you say? "

" I didn't know but I think that Christian told me the Angel of Music story a while ago but I said to him that it was just a fantasy so I realized that... there is something that I don't recognize from before. "

" Oh my poor dear Christian... I hope he was alright in there... if you had found him, just called me tomorrow. " Maver said in a rush, give the box to her

" I will, Sir! "

And he left out the road. As Raina holding the box, she was became curious that she heard the mysterious voice and she began to wondered on suspicious.

The news of Christian's disappearance was reached to the new managers Anita and Fermina and they were shocked in surprised.

" What? He's was disappeared? " Anita asked

" Yes, Madame. He has went missing since after the gala night. " the secretary replied

" Is the Vicomtess knows about this? " Fermina asked

" Yes, she went to his dressing room to picked him up however the door was locked when she arrives back inside. " the secretary replied again

" You may go out now. " Fermina ordered

" Yes, Madame. " the secretary said and he leaves the room

The managers patted their hands on their own office disks.

" What a lame... our first time singer has been disappeared?! " Fermina complained

" Don't you think that Madame Laverne tell to us about that Opera Ghost was really truly exist in this opera house? " Anita asked her

" Whatever! It was just a fairy tale character! Who cares? " Fermina said as she drinks her juice from her glass

" What should we do now next? " Anita asked, with a curiosity

" We need to investigate this problem and we have to find out if that Opera Ghost was really exist. " Fermina said

" Are you really sure? " Anita asked

Suddenly, a young woman went in, wearing a fez but formal clothes and she wears a hat on the top of her head. The new managers were surprised in curious when they saw her.

" And who are you? " Fermina asked

" I'm Masha, I am a detective investigator. " the young woman replied

" a detective investigator? And what's is your proposal here in the Opera House? " Anita asked

" I'm here to investigate the Opera Ghost whereabouts. I'm really sure that this opera house was not really haunted after all. I had been heard that one of the performers has been disappeared last night, right? " Masha asked

" Yes, one of the skilled singer, Christian Daae, had been disappeared after the gala night. " Anita said in response

" I see about that. Maybe I can help to captured that Opera Ghost. " Masha said

" Wait... are you really sure? " Fermina asked in confusion

" Of course, an investigator can do things very well even though in some difficult cases just like this. " Masha answered

" Very well then, if you say so, investigate it immediately. We don't let anyone getting involved in some kind of a fantasy joke. " Fermina told her

" As you wish for, you will give me a better and higher salary. See ya! " Masha said, and she leaves out the room

" Are you sure we can believe in her? " Anita asked

" Of course not, we have no other choice but to eliminate that Opera Ghost at all cost. After all, no one can disturbed our peaceful job. " Fermina said

" If you say so... " Anita said, uttered, went continuing placing the paper works on the top of the desk

The detective investigator, Masha had begun touring in every parts of the Opera House. As she reached on the ground floor, she noticed a weird staircase under the stage.

" Hmm... what's this? " she wondered

And she went down. As she went down to the underground lake , she was surprised of what she saw.

" No way... this place... " she wondered

Then, she went on walking. Meanwhile, the monkey music box was opened, playing the song " Masquerade ". Christian began to opened his eyes when he heard the music on the table. He awoke from the bed.

" What had just happened to me?.. " he wondered

That moment, he saw a note on the table. He picked it up and he reads of what it says

" _You may go freely in every part of my home except my white mask that I weared. "_

 _Erika_

After he reads it, he was wondered why she didn't want to touched her white mask. So then, he went continued walking in every part of Erika's home until he reached the composing room in which Erika was composed her music. When Christian noticed her, she stopped writing and she turned back to him, in a silent expression.

 **Will Christian discovered her hidden face? On the other hand, Masha had entered in her lair. Will she can able to catched up with her?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - Erika's Hidden Face**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Erika's Hidden Face

In the previous chapter, Mitch had discovered a hidden hideout beyond the mirror. He tried to get in however his father intervenes him, told him to come back at the room. Josephine Buquet, tell to the chorus boys and female dancers about the Opera Ghost and her Punjab lasso however Monsieur Vera warned her to avoid or to be fall at the Phantom Girl's wrath. The news of Christian's disappearance was reached to the new managers, who were very mad that the Opera Ghost had cause some disasters and they wanted to captured her at once until a woman in a fez entered in, named Masha, a private detective investigator, who wanted to solved the case of the Opera Ghost and the new managers agreed with her. Later, she found the underground lair that it was beyond in a lake. Meanwhile, Christian woke up by the music sound of song " Masquerade ". He saw a note from Erika, telling him that he should go around the entire home, except for her white mask then he was became curious why he didn't want to touched her white mask. He walked around in every room until he reached to Erika's room in which she was composing her music.

Will he discovered her true face form? Will Masha can catched up with her?

Find Out

Masha, the Persian Girl, was entered in the underground lair in which it was owned by Erika.

" That's weird... she builds an entire underground lair just like this. What a genius she were. However... it's gonna be more complicated that I expected to. "

And she went continued walking around in every parts of the underground lair. The underground lair was very vast and complex just like the Paris Opera House building. Huge old walls were standing, with some statue figures and it has some different stairs that lead to different each floors. The lake in which it is was leading to her home.

Back when, as Erika turned to Christian, in a stunning silent expression, was wondered in curiosity that he entered in her secret room and she went back around in her original sitting position, continued writing of her music composition.

Christian, didn't say a word, continued walked near to her side, went to her and that moment, he removed her white mask out of curiosity, revealing her true deformities, making him to shocked in horror. Erika, was angry in rage at his prying action, stand up from the chair, slammed him down to the floor and she pushed every thing that was around the room.

And Erika covered her ugly face with her hand , said in a saddened expression " Oh my dear Christian... why you have to do this to me? revealed my true face to you? Oh heavens sake... I had tried to hide it for a long years... because I was truly came from the depths of raging fire. " then she turned around to her mannequin statue of Christian and she said in a desperate expression " Why I shouldn't be loved by anyone else? But only you, Christian... why? Why you have to do this to me? is because I'm just only a human woman? "

Christian, still in silent mood, hide himself in fear. Erika went to him, raise his chin through her finger and she said in a low tone voice " Don't you think that you will despise me because you have finally discovered my real secret face? Are you really turning your devotion away from me? "

He was very nervous when he looks at her and he responded " I never thought that I see your face but I will turned away my devotion to you, as my only Angel. "

" your Angel?! You think that I'm an angel...? I'm just an ordinary being who born from the society of lies and betrayals. I'm nothing but a maniac woman. " Erika said, in anger

She kneeled down besides him, lonely and desperate. Christian, had never thought that he pitied on a lonely lady just like Erika and then he returned her white mask to her. She placed back on her face then she stands up.

" Now that you have seen my true face, I shouldn't let you to leaved the lair at once! " Erika said

" But... everyone were looking for me... even my adopted relative... Maver... please... I have to go back to the top... please.. don't treat me as your prisoner.. please Erika... I have to... " Christian pleaded

And she turned to him " Do you really want to see them? "

He nodded and said " Yes, of course. "

She paused for a moment and after a seconds, she responded " very well then, I will allowed you to see the people who are closed to you... but in one condition. "

" What is it? "

She lended a golden ring on her hand.

" For what this thing for? " Christian asked in curiosity

" You have to wear this thing on your finger at every time that you came back to the top. This golden ring that it's symbolize that you will be always remained faithful to me and to my music. Do you understand? "

" Yes, I will be remained faithful to you, Erika. I promise. " Christian said in response

And she placed the golden ring on his finger and then she shepherds him back to the top. As Erika brings him back in inside, she went downstairs, to went back to her room, but a sudden, she saw Masha, who was trying to ride on the boat. Her face expression turned mad in rage and she shouted in a loud voice " What do you thinked are you doing here?! "

Masha, was surprised when she heard her voice and she turned around to her, said in an amusing way " Oh, no time long see, Erika my friend. "

" Don't called me as your friend, you idiot! " Erika shouted in anger

" Wow, my! You are still the same old Erika that I met from before when you left in your hometown in Persia. I didn't expect that you are living here in Paris, France... to build your own Opera House, your greatest ambition. " Masha said

" It was none of your business, Masha! Get out of here or else I will killed you. " Erika said in anger, holding a Punjab lasso on her hand

" Woah! You are really quite angry at me, Erika. I had been searched for you for a very long time. I was working as a private investigator so that I will know about the rumors about the Opera Ghost that lives in the theater. I thought you are really the Opera Ghost, don't you? " Masha said

" Yes, I am the Opera Ghost. I will do everything in order for them to followed my orders so that I will make sure that they will never disobeyed me except for Monsieur Vera, the one who can understand me and my skills. The whole world is my enemies! So get out of my sight. I don't want to see your face again. " Erika said and she turned back, walked away

But Masha interrupted her, asked " the whole world was your greatest enemies? Are you really attracted to the leading tenor singer, Christian Daae, isn't that right? "

Erika, was stunned in surprised of what she said because she knows about her real relationship with Christian.

And Masha went on saying " I know that you are the responsible for his disappearance, don't you? I never thought a mysterious stranger just like you, will falled in love to a gorgeous young man? Are you really out of your mind, Erika? Why you really want him so much? Is because that he believes that you are his Angel of Music? Quite pathetic... it was better that you should stay away from me or else you will be despise in sadness. "

" What do you mean by that? " Erika asked, in a snarling expression

" Because that as the days goes by... your beloved pupil will be fall in love to someone else... who was more greater than you... a better lady... with a higher status in the society... and from that day then, he will betrayed you... forever. " Masha stated (Note: the lady that she said, referring to Viscountess Raina De Chagny (Christian's childhood friend and sweetheart))

But Erika said in anger, turned back to her " He will never betrayed me! After all, he was the only one who can understand of what I feel... a feeling of love.. and he will never turned away his devotion to me, as his Angel of Music. I don't want to let him fall in love to someone else! I won't let it that happened! Never! "

"Oh, you really think so? If you don't want to listen of what I told you, you will gonna crushed down.. for real. " Masha said, in an amusing expression

" Just get out of here of my place and don't show your face ever again! " Erika told, in rage in anger and she turned back away, continued walking on the way to her home

Masha, was stunning of her harshness reaction towards her, due to that she was in a mysterious relationship with Christian. And then, she walks away from her home lair.

As Erika reached back to her room, sitting down on her chair, and she proceeds to write something on some papers that it was placed on the table. She wrote through her ink pen and then she looks at the mirror, thought of herself " _No one can able to despised me... I will make sure that they will make my beloved Christian rise to the greatest... a famous superstar singer.. I will do this just for him.. and his devotion to me... and he will never ever betrayed me... for real._ "

And she went on continuing writing on the papers.

 **Now that Christian had discovered her true face, she feared that he will leave her for good however they have a moment of understanding as Christian pleaded to her to returned back from the top in order to reunite with some of the staffs and relatives and he wears the golden ring that she given to him, in order to be remained faithful to her and to her music but Masha predicted that he will fall in love to someone else, despite Erika's protests and she makes a plan in order to make her pupil into a greater star studded famous singer.**

 **The love story continues.**

 **Chapter 8 - Notes**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Notes

In the previous chapter, Christian had finally discovered the real hidden face of Erika, making her to enraged and she wanted to keep him as her prisoner however Christian pleaded to her to see his work but in a condition that he will weared the ring, to be remained faithful to her and she shepered him back upstairs. After that, she was encountered her secret friend named Masha, the private detective and she warned her that she will experience her ultimate fall down of sadness and grief, despite of her protests, saying that he will never betrayed her. And so, she started to wrote something on her desk.

As she continued writing on the desk table, someone knocked the door.

" Who's was there? "

The door opened, it was just actually Monsieur Vera, the box keeper and he went in, making Erika was stunned in surprise.

" What are you doing here, Monsieur? Don't you see that I'm very busy here. " she asked, with a little impatient expression on her face

" I'm came here to get the new notes today. You had told me that yesterday. " Monsieur Vera said in response

She turned back again to her original position, kept continued writing on the paper.

" I'm almost finished this... the last one. " she said

After a minute, she had finished writing the notes, placing them in the envelopes with a red wax seal on it and then she gave to Monsieur Vera.

" What is this all about? " Monsieur Vera asked

" All about the results of the last performance, and make sure that you will send it to the new managers including the leading tenor, Carlito too. " Erika said

" Are you saying that you will demand them on what you have told with? " Monsieur Vera asked her again

" They should followed my orders. The Opera Ghost knows everything. I won't let them to do anything foolishly. And besides, I'm the true master of this Opera House and everyone should obeyed of every order that I wanted to be. " Erika stated

" And including the new patroness, the Viscountess De Chagny as well? " Monsieur Vera asked her again, with a little curiosity

" Of course it is. Just go ahead! " Erika told him

" Yes, Erika. I will obeyed you. " Monsieur Vera said and he left the room

The box keeper had left away from the lair room. Erika thought on her mind " _Everything should be going as well as I planned with, they should never displease me, as long I am the true owner of this Opera House and to make sure that they should give Christian an another brand new staring role, to replaced Carlito._ "

The next morning, the news of the incident of the gala night was spread across in every part of France. The newspaper had this headline title " **Paris Opera House Suspected A Foul Play?** ".

Back at the Opera House, at the outside of the entrance door, all the public people were falled in line, one by one, to get a new ticket for the next upcoming musical performance play.

Meanwhile at the inside of the opera house, in the upstairs, Anita and her partner Fermina were talking about the notes that they received from the Opera Ghost.

" This is going to be nonsense! The other performers were walked out due to that news incident last night. " Anita said, with a little anger expression

" But the people needs a publicity. We can't let the opera house will bankrupt away because of that stupid fairy tale character's business. We find an another way. " Fermina stated

" So... do you received the same note too as well? " Anita asked

Fermina opened the envelope with a red wax seal on it, and she reads it on what was on the note, it says:

 _Dear Fermina,_

 _Just a brief reminder. You haven't pay my salary yet on time. I'll be rathered grown impatient on you._

 _Your faithful and obedient servant,_

 _OG_

After she read the note, she asked her partner " And what is yours on that note? "

Anita opened the envelope, and she reads it of what was on the note, it says that:

 _Dear Anita,_

 _The gala night was a great success. Monsieur Daae was in a great fall down and to make sure that he will singed the lead role in the next musical, La Muta instead of that stupid leading tenor singer Carlito. That actor was a great disaster. Think wisely before you can do something._

 _Your faithful and obedient servant,_

 _OG_

After Anita had read the note, she complained " Who was this mysterious Opera Ghost? I think it was just a practical joke. What she wants from us? Trying to played some of dirty tricks! "

" I think she wants money, that's all. We need a large but a better retainer. That Opera Ghost was going nowhere of our plans. " Fermina stated

Then suddenly, the Viscountess went in, making the new managers were surprised in shocked.

" Where is he? " Raina asked

" You mean Carlito, isn't it? " Anita asked

" I mean Monsieur Daae. Where is he? " Raina asked them again

" How should we know about that? " Fermina asked

She went upstairs and she asked them " Are you the ones who sent this note this morning? I need an answer! " and she showed the same envelope to them

Fermina grabbed the note from her, opened it and she reads on what it was says on the note, it says that:

 _Dear Viscountess De Chagny,_

 _Do not fear of Monsieur Christian Daae's safety. The Angel of Music had kept him under my wing. Don't attempt to see him again in every performances. Think wisely._

 _Your faithful and obedient servant,_

 _OG_

After Fermina read the note, she said in a complained manner " Were not the ones who write this. It was still the same. "

" If you two didn't write this note, then who will might be? " Raina asked in curiosity

A moment of sudden, Carlito barged in, along with his partner Gina and his fellow servants of his household.

" Where is she?! " he yelled, in a loud voice

" Ah! Welcome ba-" Anita uttered

" Your precious patroness. Where is she?! " Carlito asked, in demand manner

" What's it now? " Raina asked

" I have received a note this morning. It was make me so resentful. " Carlito responded

" Are you the one who sent this note? " Gina asked, showed the same envelope that Raina and the two managers had

" I'm not the one who sent that note. " Raina said in response

" What in the world was going on here?! " Anita asked

Raina, grabbed the note from Carlito and she opened the envelope and she reads on what it was said on the note, it says that:

 _Dear Signore Giudecelli,_

 _Your days at the Opera Populaire will be over, Monsieur Daae will singed in the next musical performance tomorrow tonight. If not, you will have a great misfortune that you will attempt to take his place as the leading tenor. Think carefully._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _OG_

After Raina read it, she thought " the writings are the same. "

" Uggh! This is so disgraceful! " Carlito complained

" Just calmed down, Signore. We need to resolve this problem. " Fermina said

" What the heck is this Opera Ghost wants?! She thinks about nothing but that stupid little Daae boy. It was driven me nuts. " Carlito asked, with a impatient expression

" Excuse me, don't say some crazy things to my childhood friend. He didn't do anything wrong. " Raina said

" he didn't do anything wrong?! Are you insane? It was true, isn't it? He was involved in that Opera Ghost's business. Don't you think I'm a crazy man? What kind of a rich woman are you? Trying to defend your secret lover, who had make a criminal mistake? " Carlito complained

" Will you be a little more respectful, Signore Giudecelli? Christian will never do such a thing just like that! He will never involved in any other people's business! " Raina told him

" What a shame are you... such an idiot woman... just like him. " Carlito said, with an amusement

" What are you saying?! " Raina asked, with anger expression on her face

" Alright, you two. Just calmed down, okay? We haven't solved this problem yet. There is no need for you to have a heated argument " Fermina told them

That moment, Monsieur Vera went in, along with his son Mitch.

" Monsieur Daae has returned back. " he said to them

They were shocked in surprised of what he said then Anita asked " Where he was now? "

" For now, he wanted to be alone in his room. He doesn't want any people to entered in. " Monsieur Vera said in response

" Christian needs some rest. " Mitch said

" Can I go there to see him? " Raina asked

" No, you can't, Madame. He will never allowed to entered anyone else for the sake of his secret privacy. " Monsieur Vera answered

" Will he able to sing? " Carlito and Gina asked the box keeper

" Here, I have a note. " Monsieur Vera said

" Let me see it. " Fermina said, urged him

And he gave the note to them. Fermina opened the same envelope and she reads on what it was on the note, and it says:

 _Ladies and Gentlemen,_

 _I have wrote some of the notes that I given to you, detailing how my theater is to be run. You had not followed my instructions._

 _Monsieur Christian Daae had returned back to you, isn't it? I was so very anxious of his carrier in singing. In the next performance, titled La Muta, you will cast Signore Carlito will be played as the pageman while Monsieur Daae will be played as the lead character, the Count. His role will be farther more charming, confidence and appeal to the audience while the pageman was silent, doesn't have any lines. It was farther casting, isn't it?_

 _I will be watching at my normal seat in Box 5 tomorrow tonight, which should be kept empty for me. If these my demands will be ignored, a great disaster will beyond your imaginations will occurred._

 _I will be still truly faithful to you, mesdames._

 _Your faithful and obedient servant,_

 _OG_

After she had read the note from the Opera Ghost, everyone were stunned except for Monsieur Vera and Mitch.

 **Now that Erika (in the secret title name the Opera Ghost) demanded the new managers to give Christian the lead role in the next musical performance, instead of Carlito.**

 **Raina, was very curious about the secret relationship of the Opera Ghost and Christian and she was have to find out the real reason why the Phantom Girl (Erika) really wants him.**

 **The love story continues in.**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter,**

 **Chapter 9 - You Are The Only Star**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - You Are The Only Star

In the previous chapter, the new managers received two notes from the Opera Ghost, telling that they should give her pupil the lead role in La Muta instead of Carlito. Raina, barged in, asked them if they are the ones who sent a note to her, said that she should make attempt to see Christian ever again. Also, Carlito barged in, asked the managers if they were the ones who sent the note to him that his days at the Opera Populaire at numbered. An argument between Raina and Carlito ensues, and the managers were tried to calmed them down. A moment of sudden, Monsieur Vera along with his son Mitch arrived in, sent an another note from the Opera Ghost, in which they are surprised in shocked.

Will Erika can be succeeded in her new plans?

Find Out

After they read the note letter from the Phantom Girl (Opera Ghost), they were shocked in surprised. Carlito, became anger in insane.

" It can't be! It can't be! This is impossible! " he shouted in distress

" Signore Carlito, you need to calmed down yourself first. We are all know that this Opera Ghost was really not exist after all. " Fermina told him

" Oh yeah, do you think I will believe in some scary stuffs?! If you didn't solved this case for the second time, I'm totally out of here! I'm quit singing... ever! " Carlito said, trying to walked away

But Anita pulled him off, said in a pleading manner " Signore! Just give us an another chance to showed yourself on the spotlight again. We don't intimate by a some sort of a joker. Remember, you are the only true lead star in the whole France. "

His head turned around away, said " Hmph! I don't really care! You have been replaced me by some precious little ingenue. "

" Come on, the whole world implores you...! " Anita shouted

" And they will all bowed down before you..! " Fermina said

" Showed to them who you really are. " both said together

" The only lead star... " Anita uttered

" Is only... " Fermina uttered

" Is only you, Signore! The first lead star of all centuries. Showed to them who you really are... the first lead star of all centuries... the whole world will implored you forever! " the two said together

No other choice, Carlito had accepted the favor of the new managers to returned him back to the spotlight, to singed in La Muta, as the Count, the lead character, instead of Christian. The new managers were totally forgotten the demands of the Phantom Girl, ignored all of her orders as a joke.

After a long discussion, Carlito and his partner Gina went out of the Opera Populaire.

" Are you really sure about that, my dear? What if that Opera Ghost might intimidating in the next performance tonight? "

" Look, I know that the Opera Ghost character was just a practical joke. After all, she was trying to humiliated us, in order to replaced me by a little singer boy brat. He has stealed my popularity. "

" Well, if you say so, my dear. We can't let it to happened. The spotlight will be ours, not by a some sort of a fantasy character. "

" Of course, it will. "

" Do you think so? "

" Why not? After all, I will be returned back as the lead star once again... this time. No one can stole it from me... no one. "

And the two went to their own vehicle car, going back to their respective home.

On the other hand at the dressing room, Raina, was trying to approached to Christian, despite the demand from the Phantom Girl that she should never make attempt to see him again. However, she met Maverer Venedictus, who was walking on the way to Christian's dressing room.

Maverer, turned his head to her, said in a surprise manner " Ah, it was you, Viscountess. I didn't expect that I will saw you here. I'm going to bring these foods to Christian so that he will never get hungry. "

" Um, Maverer. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes? What is it? "

" Do you ever truly believed in Angel of Music? "

" Angel of Music? Of course, I have believe. That angel will give good fortunes in singing talents. A year ago, Christian told me that he had been tutored by an Angel of Music, that his dearest mother sent with. I was very surprised when he tells me everything all about her. "

" Maverer, I was very curious about of what you have said. "

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Viscountess? "

" His Angel of Music was not an actually a real angel creature. She was just an ordinary human woman. "

" His Angel was a human?! But why you say so? I didn't expected that to heard that kind of thing from before. "

" I was trying to asked him but Monsieur Vera told me that I will should stay back for a while until the performance tomorrow night. "

" an another musical performance tomorrow night? "

" Yes, Christian will be played as a pageman while the lead role was given to Signore Carlito Giudecelli. The new managers urged him to come back in the stage once again tomorrow but I was very anxious about Christian's safety. Is it all because of... " then she paused for a moment

" What is it? "

After a moment of seconds, she responded " of the Opera Ghost hauntings. "

" Opera Ghost hauntings? Do you thinked Christian was related to this? That's was impossible! "

" Told you, he was disappeared in during the gala night a day ago. That mysterious voice I heard inside of his dressing room, was actually the Opera Ghost, she was trying to manipulate Christian away when no one can able to witnessed or heard it. So then, I asked from the detective officer, goes by the name Masha, in order to investigate this current case. "

" I see about that. I guessed you are so very worried about Christian after all. He was very gentle, lovable and well kinded young man, he will never do such a criminal act just like that, cooperating with someone else. I hope that it will never happened this time. "

And Raina was stunned in curiosity of what he said to her.

Meanwhile on the other hand at the underground lair, Erika, continued to composing her main score, Dona Juana Triumphant. As she reached on the near end of the page, she sudden stopped writing and she turned herself into her mirror _,_ then looking at the mannequins toys for the upcoming musical performance La Muta tomorrow night.

" _Tomorrow night... everything will go on as well. They should obeyed every of my orders that I gave it to them. They will make sure that my dearest pupil will be given the lead role, as I required with._ " with an little evil smile on her face

Then, she closed her eyes, recalled on her mind about her first face to face hidden encounter with Christian two years ago, since he was started to worked as a part time worker in the Opera House.

(Flashback)

(2 Years Ago)

(In the center stage of the Opera House)

Christian, was walking around the stage, saw nothing but the spotlights turned on in every corner. No other people was around except for him.

" Where am I? Why I was here? "

Then, the other spotlight turned around, flickered to him. He covered himself with both of his arms so that he will never get hit by a light.

" What was that?... "

And a sudden, He heard the voice of Erika (as Angel of Music), said in a polite manner " Well hello there to you, Monsieur Christian Daae. "

" Wa... Wait! How did you know my name? " with curiosity on his face

" I have been heard your prayer, that your mother will sent me as your Angel. "

" No way... you couldn't be... but why are you hiding behind the shadows? "

" That's the way of being as an Angel of Music. After all, I will trained you to become the new lead star to the greatest. That was your mother's last wish before she died, isn't that correct? "

" Yes, she told me that I will become a well skilled talented singer but... I have a singing talent but... I was ended up as a live worker in the Opera Populaire. Please... just make my mother's last wish come true. Can you do that for me? "

" Don't need to be worried, Monsieur Daae. I will make your mother's last wish to be come true. "

" Do you think so? "

" Of course, I caught the hearts of your former superiors from the past and I will make sure that you will rise to the greatest. "

" Oh, thanks for accepting my pleasing. I never thought that I will be trained by you, Angel. " with a loving smile on his face

Erika, placed her hand, felt her heart was so pounding loudly on her chest, was surprised that she had never been heard the word thanks from before after she had left in her hometown in Persia, due to huge discrimination. Then, she realized that she found the only person who can understand the real meaning of love which no other than Christian.

She turned back to him, said with a pleasuring expression " Your Welcome, my dear Christian. I'm so very grateful. You are a real gentleman after all. "

" It was no problem at all, Angel. So, when should I start to trained with you? "

" Tomorrow, every night. You will meet me at between 10 to 11 o clock pm at the center stage. Just make sure that no one is following you, do you understand? "

" I will, Angel. "

And so, Erika (as Angel of Music) trained Christian every night at the center stage of the Opera House. As she trained him every night, she was also started to fall in love to him at first sight.

After the singing training, Christian asked " Do my singing skill is quite better enough, Angel? "

" Of course, it was far more better and gorgeous than ever. I even more praised to you because of your true hidden passion in singing, inherited from your dearest mother. "

" Thanks a lot, Angel. Do you have everything that you need from me before I could left? "

" Not at all, but remember this, just think only of your career in singing and your loyalty to me. Someday, you will be the greatest lead star in the whole France. "

" I understand, Angel. I will be faithful to you from this day forward. "

" That's good to hear that, my dear. " with a slight smile on her face

And so, her voice faded away from the stage.

(Flashback Ends)

Return back to the present time, she opened her eyes once again, continuing her work at her major music score, Dona Juana Triumphant. She thought on her mind " _This time... my plan will gonna worked as usual. I won't let anyone to get in my way... including my dearest enemy, Masha. I hope she will never knows who I really am._ "

On the outside of the Opera Populaire, two mices (similar to Jerry and Nibbles) along with their two cats friends (similar to Tom and Butch) were fall in line, to get the tickets to watch the upcoming musical performance tomorrow night. After they paid for the tickets, they stopped by at the wall, saw the poster of the upcoming musical performance.

" Hey, is that the former lead singer, Signore Carlito? " the second mice asked, pointed the poster through his finger

" Yeah, I thought that he was quit as the lead singer last time. I was wondered why he returned back this time. " the second cat said

" Which reminds me, I heard that Monsieur Christian Daae was the lead singer last time. " the first mice said in realization

" It does? " the second mice asked

" Of course, but I was wondering that he was disappeared in during the gala night a day ago. " the first cat stated

" Nah, no way! There are no such thing that their is a ghost in the Opera Populaire. It will make the people scared away. " the second cat said, insisted them

" For now, there is an investigation case on this. But they had never found the real persona of the Opera Ghost yet. It was a mystery after all. " the first mice said, in a thoughtful manner

" Come on, let's go. I'm getting hungry. " the first cat said

" Me too " the second mice said

And the four left the place.

Back when, at the dressing room, Christian was alone, sitting on the chair, holding the golden ring that Erika gave to him a day ago, through his finger. He recalled on his mind about when he removed her white mask, saw her true deformities. He was totally scared in fear, but he pities her due to her ugliness on her face.

But his thinking moment was interrupted that someone knocked on the door.

" Who was it? " he asked, as he turned his back around

The door was opened. It was actually Masha, making him to surprise in shocked.

" I need to talked with you, Monsieur Christian Daae. "

He stand up from the chair, asked " About what? "

" About your secret connection with the Opera Ghost of course. " Masha responded

Then, he was stunned of what she had said.

 **Now that the plan of Erika was seems goes in secret, however the new managers pursued Carlito, to returned back as the lead star singer and they ignored Erika's demands as a joke. Masha, on the other hand, met Christian for the very first time, wanted to talked about his secret connection to the Opera Ghost (Phantom Girl) or by her real secret persona, Erika.**

 **The upcoming musical performance, La Muta will be prepared tomorrow night.**

 **Will Erika can able to terrorize this time the performance?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - La Muta**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - La Muta

In the previous chapter, the two new managers convinced Carlito to return back as the lead star singer, and they ignored the orders of Erika (Phantom Girl). On the other hand, Erika reminiscing about her first met with Christian for the very first time. Later on, Masha went in the dressing room where Christian was staying at.

Will Erika can able to make a terrifying move in the next upcoming musical performance, La Muta?

Find Out

Christian, was surprised by Masha's arrival, asking her, stand up from his chair " What do you want? "

" Oh, there is nothing to be panick about, Monsieur. I'm came here to asked you for a few questions. "

" about what? "

" About how much did you know about the Opera Ghost? I know that you are working here in the Opera Populaire for years. Can you tell to me everything that you have already know? " Because she knews on her mind that Christian Daae had already know about Erika, her former friend, in personal

" the Opera Ghost? " with a curiosity on his face then he recalled about his personal encounter with Erika a day ago and then he responds " Um, sorry about that. I don't know everything about the Opera Ghost. "

" Oh, I doubt that... " with a doubtful expression on her face then she asked him " By the way, how was your relationship with the Viscountess, the new patroness? "

" Seems fine. But somehow, we didn't met each other always because I'm very busy in my singing career. She and I were childhood friends from the past. "

" I understood of what you have said, Monsieur. That's all I need to asked you. Good luck in the performance tomorrow night. " and she left the dressing room

As she walks through the corners, she nodded her head, was very curious of what Christian answered to her. She thought that he doesn't mentioned the name of Erika although he had hiding something that she didn't discovered.

" _I think he's hiding something that he didn't tell... so... I think... that... he had already met Erika in personal. I think this is will gonna be so cautious about this. If Erika finds out that I have asked him about her secret whereabouts. I have to keep it in a secret manner and keep on to investigate this situation._ " and she went on walking, to the exit of the last corner in the ground floor

The next night, everyone were on their respective seats, to watched the new musical performance, La Muta, a small act with full of comedy and it's story was very simple. The performers were all already at the backstage. Carlito, wearing the costume of the Count, the primary character while Christian, on the other, will played as Serafino, the mute pageman whom the Count has affair with. They are all set for the performance.

In Box 5, the Viscountess was sat on her chair, waiting for the performance to start, nervous but a bit excited while on the other hand, the new managers Anita and Fermina, were sat on the next seats, not from far away from the seat of Box 5.

On the top of the stage, the stagehand Josephine Buquet was standing, watching in every corners on the top of the stage, to inspect if Erika will showed up. But unbeknownst to everyone, Erika was already watching from the back, behind the shadows, waited for the performance to start.

A hour later, the performance was already started. The first act went go smoothly without any interruptions. When it was reached to the second act that Carlito and Gina were singing together on stage. Erika, peeked out slowly from the shadows, looked at the scene, was angry in disappointment and so she went through a door on the top while the performance was going on.

As she went approached to the top bars, she shouted in a loud voice, reaching to the entire audience " Did I not instructs that the Box 5 was to be kept empty?! "

When everyone had heard her ghostly voice, all of them were frightened in fear: the audience, the performers on the stage, the choir and the orchestra group and the new managers as well with the exception of Monsieur Vera, who was on the back door of the stage, watching her from the distance and Masha, who was standing at the back of the stage curtain, and she thought " _You are gone too far, Erika. Soon... you will gonna be fall in to the depths of loneliness._ "

And so, Josephine was rushed quickly, to catched her.

Christian, sensed her voice above, was in a little frightened manner. Mitch approached to him, said in a low tone voice " She's here. The Phantom Girl of the Opera. "

" It's her... " Christian uttered in a low tone, so that she can't hear him of what he had said

But Carlito told him, with a little impatient expression " Your part is silent, little toad. " and he laughed silently to the audience

" A toad, Signore? Perhaps it's you who are a toad. " Erika said in a low tone voice manner

After the interruption, Carlito went on to continued singing but a moment of minutes, his voice was started to croaked like a frog, making the audience laughed in embarrassment. He tried to continued it but his voice was now looked like a toad.

At the fourth row, the two mices and cats were surprised of what they saw on the stage.

" I guessed they have been cast the wrong singer. " the first mice said

" What a shame?... " the second cat said, shrugged himself, covered both of his hands

" This is quite embarrassing scene at all, this Italian tenor was very funny. " the first cat said, in embarrassment

" I think something wrong with it.. " the second mice said, in a thoughtful manner

And so, the stage curtains were closed for a moment. The two new managers, went to the confusing and panicking audience. Fermina told everyone " Please, everyone. Don't leave in your seats. The performance will be took in a few minutes, with Monsieur Daae will be played as the Count. "

" For now, we will proceed to the dance part of this act. " Anita told them

After that, the managers went back to the top of the box. The dance act performance was started, in order to kept the audience entertained.

While the dance act goes on, On the other hand at the top of the stage, Erika was been confronted by Josephine, face to face.

" I sweared to them that I was not proven wrong. So this time, I will eliminate you at once, Phantom Girl! "

" Oh, you say so...then... bring it.. " with an evil amusement on her face

Meanwhile, Raina went to the dressing room, saw Christian, was already dressed as the Count, approached to him, asked " Are you alright? "

" I think we are not safe here. Let's go! " and he grabbed her hand, running in a hurry

" Wait..where are we going? " with a curiosity on her face

And the two run out of the dressing room.

 **Now that Erika was creating a new terror, things are seems not going too well as Carlito, the lead tenor, was out of the stage, his voice was looked like a croaked frog and he was replaced by Christian. Masha, was finally predicted that Erika will be betrayed due to that Christian will fall in love to someone else, which it was no other than his childhood friend and sweetheart, Viscountess Raina De Chagny.**

 **Will Erika can able to defend herself from Josephine? Will Christian can finally able to confessed the real truth to Raina, about his secret connection and relationship with Erika (Phantom Girl)?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 11 - The Attempted Murder**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **Lesson in this Chapter:**

 **" Don't do anything foolishly and terrifying, because it will caused irritation and annoyedment to everybody else. "**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Attempted Murder

In the previous chapter, everyone were awaited of the musical performance, La Muta. The performance seems going very well, but when it's the second act, Erika interrupted the performance, shouted that the Box 5 was not to be kept empty for her, making everyone were surprised in horror. Christian, realized that Erika was near, but Carlito called him " little toad ". The performance went on, but Carlito's voice was suddenly to croak like a frog, making the audience laughed. The new managers convinced that Christian should take over the role as the Count and it was proceed by a dance. Erika, didn't realize the performance change, was been faced the stagehand, Josephine Buquet.

Will Christian can able to confessed the real truth to Raina about his secret relationship connection with Erika, the Phantom Girl? Will the prediction of Masha will be came true after all?

Find Out

As the dance performance continued goes ahead, at the top of the stage, Erika and Josephine are facing with each other, in different facial expressions.

" I will proved to them that they are wrong! I shall eliminate you once for all! "

" As you wish to... " with an evil expression on her face

And the two are having a fierce fight. Josephine used a weapon to attacked her but Erika quickly dodge away, in order to avoid any wounded injuries. Josephine was keeped trying and trying to attacked her, but that very moment, Erika vanished away from her sight.

" What the? Where is she? " as she turned back around, in every corners

A moment of seconds, Erika appeared behind her back, making her to surprise in horror.

" What the?... How did you... " as she turned slowly her back to her

Erika, whispered to her ear, said in a low tone voice " No, they were proved you wrong, Josephine. Mark my words... this is your end of your demise... "

Then, she released her lasso rope from her pocket, and she tied her up around the neck. Josephine, can't able to breath, as the rope was tied up tightly around her neck. After a moment of minutes, she fall to her death.

After that, she carried her unconscious body, tied her up with an another rope, and then she dropped it down on the ground stage.

The dead garoted body of Josephine was fell down on the ground stage, making everyone were in shocked in horror. The performers, shrieked in horror, run away from the stage, while the audience were in panicked.

The new managers went down from the Box, went to the stage, to convinced them that it was just an accident. But only Anita was stepped forward to the center stage, said to the audience " Please, everyone. There is no need to be panicked. It was just an accident! an accident! "

" an accident?! " the first cat wondered

" Is that the stagehand Josephine Buquet?! Who did such a murderous thing just like that?! " the second mice asked in terrify

" See, I told you guys so, there is a ghost was exist here in this Opera House. I knew it. " the first mice said in realization

" Hold on... we have heard the ghost's voice from above a while ago, shouted that the Box 5 should be kept empty for her. But why the ghost wants it? " the second cat asked them

" I'm not so sure but things are going to be more terrifying than we couldn't ever imagined with. Not everyone could see a real ghost, but there is one person who can able to feel and see it, even in a farther distance. " the first mice stated in response

" Who is that person you are referring to? " the first cat asked, in curiosity

Masha, went on the center stage, to checked on the dead body to see something any strange marks around on her body. Much to her surprise, she saw a lasso rope that it was tied up around her neck.

Then, she thought on her mind " _That lasso rope... I never thought that Erika might should killed someone just like Miss Buquet. You are gone too far enough this time, but in the next few hours, you will be fall in the depths of sorrow and_ _demise._ "

The crime operative group arrived in, carried the dead garoted body of Josephine away, out of the stage.

Meanwhile on the other hand, Christian and Raina were on the rooftop of the Opera House. It was very snowy that night.

Raina, turned to him, asked " Is there is something that you wanted to confessed with? "

" Raina... I... " paused for a moment, nodded his head in silence

" Stopped listening some of your mother's fantasies, Christian. It was all in the past. Look, a woman was been murdered by a mysterious killer. "

" It was?! " with a shocking expression on his face

" Of course, it was. The police authority didn't searched who did such a thing just like that. After all, you are totally involved in this situation, Christian. Your life was at dangerous risk. There is no such thing as a Phantom Girl of the Opera was really exist. "

" Raina, listen. I know it was very hard to explained this but... actually... she was really exist after all. "

" You have met the Phantom Girl in personal?! "

" Yes, after my solo gala performance last time, she had appeared before me, carried me away to her home in an underground water lair. And I removed her mask, then I saw her real ugly face... that's makes me horrify. "

He touch the golden ring through his finger, paused for a moment, nodded his head, in a silence manner.

After a few seconds, he went on " Somehow... I felt pitied on her... due to her ugliness... but she wanted to kept me as her prisoner forever but I told her that I should visit in the above world once again. "

Raina, was speechless, nothing have to say to on about what he had said.

He hold the red rose that Erika gave to him at the gala performance last time, on his both hands, keeping nodded his head, then he went on saying, stepped forward back, away from her " Her singing voice was filled with some melodic and sweet sound... that night when I heard her voice in my mind... my music spirit's was soaring on me... and I had heard that I had never heard from before... She wanted me to be faithful to her... always. "

" Christian, Look. It was all just a dream, you know that, and nothing else more. " she said, stepped forward a little

" But still.. I still pitied on her... due to her grief and sadness.. and her eyes, was looked like that.. she's pleading... with threat and adorement. "

Erika, on the other side, was hiding in the statue of Apollo, heard the whole conversation, in a silent manner.

 **Now that** **Christian have already been confessed the truth about the mysterious abduction and his secret relationship connection with Erika to Raina, but somehow despite that Erika had already murdered the stagehand Josephine Buquet, by through her Punjab lasso rope.**

 **Unbeknownst to the two, Erika was hiding, was secretly heard their secret conversation, although Christian didn't realized that she was watching them from behind.**

 **Will the two childhood friends will be started to developed love feelings for each other? Will Masha's prediction will be came really true after all?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 12 - Shared Feelings**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Revealing the real truth to an another person was very hard. Somehow, we hide it in ordered to defend someone, to not put on him / her in some dangerous situations. But, we need to be learned that revealing the real truth to the person** **is the key into a real love relationship. "**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Shared Feelings

In the previous chapter, Erika and the stagehand Josephine Buquet are battling with each other while the performance was on going. In a few minutes later, Erika killed her, by her Punjab lasso and she dropped her down on stage, making the performers and the entire audience were frightened in fear. On the other hand, Christian and Raina went to the rooftop of the Opera House, and that very moment, he admitted to her that she kidnapped him after the gala night a day ago and he saw her disfigured face, but somehow he pitied her due to her ugliness, despite her harshness and cold personality towards others. Erika, on the other hand, was hiding in the statue of Apollo, secretly heard their secret conversation.

Will the two childhood lovers can able to revealed their feelings for each other? Will Masha's prediction will came true?

Find Out

Erika, was hiding behind the statue of Apollo, secretly heard their secret conversation, although Christian didn't recognize her presence.

Christian, still holding the red rose that Erika gave to him in after the gala night a day ago, nodded up his head, looking up at the falling snows from the skies, didn't say anything this time. But Raina, slowly approached to him, said " I know it was hard to say but... you are still afraid of her and besides... she murdered other people around... driving with anger and frustration... in a secret way... making everyone that this Phantom Girl was not an ordinary ghost.. she still trying to captured you of course... but somehow, you need some strong protection so that she will never get near to you. "

Christian, turned his back to her, in a surprise, asked with a little bit fear " What do you mean, Raina? Don't tell me that... "

She touches his hair raise down to the end of his neck, through her hand, said to him " Do not be fear of. From this day forward, I will be right here to protect and loved you at all cost. "

" You are telling me that... you will gonna stayed by my side always? " raised down his head, looking at her

" Exactly, because I'm your only childhood friend, and I will make sure that I will keep you safe away from the Phantom Girl so that there will be no harm for you. After this performance, we should get away from here, so that no one can able to knowed where we are, even the Phantom Girl as well. "

" But, Raina... how you will gonna do this? What if Erika finds out about our secret plan? "

" She will never knows about the plan. This is the only way to keep you safe away from her and we find a better way to catched her and end her evil tyranny and terror once for all. "

" Raina... "

That very moment, the two are looking at each other. Raina hold both of his hands, slowly went to her, then Christian dropped the red rose including the golden ring that Erika wears with, fell down on the ground. He looks at her, in a stunning manner.

" My dear Christian, there's nothing to be in the shadows of darkness. Just forget everything in your mind. I'll be the only one to loved you and to take care of you always... at all the times. "

" Raina... I still remember the days when we spent time together in during summertime a long time ago. Are you really sure that you will promised to me that you will kept of all the things that you said with to me? "

" Of course, I will. I'll be your only light and you will be truly safe from harm and threats. Just overcome your fears in your life and accepted the vow that I made for you. "

He stepped forward in, in the center, said " All I wanted is a better peaceful and normal life, and my own freedom will. No more nights in the darkness in my own world that I lived. " and he turned to her, hold her hand, said " And now, you will gonna stayed by my side at all the times and to keep me away from dangers, and to guide me wherever I go to. "

Erika, was started to getting shocked in loneliness, when she heard that Christian professed his feelings for Raina, his childhood friend and sweetheart.

Then, Raina sang the lyrics of one of their favorite love song since their childhood days, holding both of his hands, tightly, and she sang " _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude._ " and then she wrapped both of her hands on his shoulders through going down to his waist, and she went on singing " _Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too._ " and she touched his tip of his hair, through her finger, went on singing " _Christian, that's all I ask of you._ "

Then, Christian sings " _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you._ "

And they both having a duet with each other " _Share each day with me each night, each morning._ "

" _Say you love me..._ " he sings

" _You know I do._ " she sings

" _Love me, that's all I ask of you._ " both two sings together

That very moment, the two shared a kiss with each other. Erika, witnessed the whole scene, was shocked in devastation, then she turned away from the statue.

After they kissed with each other, they sing the final lyrics of the song " _Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you._ "

And Raina kissed him for the second time. After that, Christian told her " We must go back downstairs. Everyone were waiting for us. "

" I guess you are right "

Before they could went downstairs together, Raina turned her face to him, said " I love you, Christian. " and she kissed him on the face

" I love you too, Raina. " with a loving smile on his face and he tells her " Just ordered your strong and fine horses out there in outside the theater. "

" I will " and she hold his hand, tightly " You will gonna stayed with me at all along... all the times. "

" And you will be my strong protector and my guider... forever... always be. "

The two leave the rooftop, went downstairs. When the two are already left away, Erika went out, stepped forward to the center portion, then she kneeled down on the ground, picked the red rose and the golden ring that she gave to him after the gala night a day ago. She looks at it through holding by both of her hands, with her own eyes, and her facial expression was became sad in desperate and much worse... brokenhearted just like some ordinary women did.

Back when, the two went back at inside of the theater. That very moment, Masha approached to them, asked " Are you Viscountess Raina De Chagny, the new patroness of the Paris Opera House? "

" Yes, and who are you? " Raina asked, with curiosity on her face

" Shall we speak just the two of us? " Masha requested

Then, Raina told Christian " You must go ahead back inside. I must speak with her for a few minutes. "

Christian, was simply nodded his head, without saying a word, and he walked out of the scene, assisted by one of the male dancers.

When Christian was left out, Raina turned her head to her, asked " So, who are you anyway? Do you have anything to say something? "

" My name is Masha, a private investigator from the French Detective Agency. Of course, I have some important things that I wanted to say something to you, my dear Viscountess. "

" What's it? "

" All about the Phantom Girl of course. "

Raina, was surprised of what she said to her.

" Did you know anything... the Phantom Girl? Just tell me everything that you have know with in your mind. "

Masha, deep sigh, breathy, said to her " Okay then, I will tell you everything all about the Phantom Girl... I mean... the Opera Ghost. But this one will make you more shockable than ever. "

" What do you mean? " with curiosity on her face

And Masha, went on silent, nodded her head, close her eyes while Raina was looking at her, with a stunning facial expression.

 **Now that Christian and Raina were finally admitted their love feelings for each other, the prediction of Masha was came true after all that Erika will be betrayed by her own pupil, who will be falling in love to someone else, and ended up being sad, desperate and brokenhearted just like a normal woman should. On the other hand, Masha approached to Raina, to tell her about the hidden secret history and things of Erika (Phantom Girl).**

 **Will there's be a new alliance between Raina and Masha? What will be their main goal? To captured Erika and to end her evil tyranny and terror once for all? Will it will be the start of the raging love triangle fight, between Erika and Raina, for the love, attentions and affections of Christian, the only man that they are both in love within?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 13 - Erika's Jealousy**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Love is spreading in anytime, anywhere, and anybody. It was the most powerful weapon of every human beings in every day life. We have shared different ways, in order to expressed love in one another. But there's one way of love that it will never changed with, sacrificing your own life for the one that you truly loves the most. "**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Erika's Jealousy

In the previous chapter, Raina and Christian were finally admitted their love for each other at the rooftop of the Paris Opera House. Raina vows to him that she will protect him from Erika at all cost, and Christian reluctantly accepted her vow. Erika, heard their conversation, was became heartbroken for the very first time, because Christian, her own pupil, had professed his feelings for Raina, his childhood friend and sweetheart. Return back at the theater, Raina was been approached by Masha, wanted to tell her about some hidden secrets of Erika (Phantom Girl " Opera Ghost " )

Will there will be a new alliance between them? Will it could be the start of the love triangle fight of the two women who are both fall in love to the same man?

Find Out

Raina, was having a talk conversation with Masha, about Erika's hidden secrets.

" You know about the Phantom Girl? But how? "

" Well, I will gonna tell you about her secrets but this is will gonna shocked you out. "

" Okay, just tell me anyway about her. "

" Actually... the Phantom Girl... or by her real name Erika. She was lived in the underground lair of the Opera House for a long time since she left in the country of Persia, her original hometown. She was the only child of a construction manager, born with a disfigured face. She was a great genius in build some architectural places in every parts of the world, including Paris as well. Somehow, she was very clever and creative when it's comes to make some traps and mirrors. But somehow before she was came to Paris, she was been held captive, as a circus freak when she was very young. No one can able to be pitied on her except for one person. But I can't tell to you all of them because that's the only things that I wanted to say to you, Viscountess. "

" I see about it, that's was explained why she murdered every person by using a rope tie. "

" It was called a Punjab lasso in Persia, Viscountess. And one more thing that I need to tell you. "

" What is it? Is all about Erika? "

" According to what I know with, I think that Erika was completely so obsessed to your childhood fiancee because she had chose him to sing and she manipulated him that she the " Angel of Music " was sent by his deceased mother. I think your fiancee had already know that but you have to be careful when you encountered her in personal. "

" Why shouldn't I? Look, I'm not afraid of her, even she was a human or a ghost. I will able to destroyed her for good, so that there will be no terror in the opera house, for the sake of others, who are living here, including my dear Christian as well. She will never allowed to get near to him! "

" Well, you are quite so brave woman you are, Viscountess. But do you think that you will gonna do that by yourself? "

But she didn't answered anything.

" Listen, Erika was very dangerous person. You didn't even know what her true weakness was. If you are willing to wish to fight back, I'll teamed up with you, in order to tracked her down for good. So, what you will gonna say? Are you agreed with me? "

" Yes, I will, Miss Masha. I'll teamed up with you and together... we will gonna end her evil tyranny once for all. "

" I'm looking forward to it, Viscountess De Chagny. See you tomorrow then. "

And the two are shaked hands before they could separate ways from each other.

Raina, returned back on the backstage room, where Christian was waiting for her, sitting in his chair, looking at the mirror.

She approached to him, asked " Is something a matter? "

" Raina, are you really sure about that? I'm afraid that if Erika knows about this plan. She will gonna followed us all the way long, to find me and to killed you as well. I won't let you involved in this difficult situation, Raina. " with a worried expression on his face

She hold his hand, tightly, said with determination " Look, Christian. I know that you are still scared but I will make sure that she will never knows about our secret plan, I swear. "

He looks at her, asked " Do you really think so? But... "

" Yeah, it is. After your performance here, I will take you to my house for the meantime, for your personal safety. You can't stayed alone here in the Opera House all by yourself. I will guarded you at all times just in case that you need some assistance from me. Is that's okay for you, my dear? "

He nodded his head, paused for a moment. After a few minutes, he responded " Okay, I will, Raina. I will followed you wherever I go to because you are my only woman that I have in my whole life forever. But somehow, I will gonna sing a last song for Erika, as it's for saying goodbye. "

" I love you, my dear Christian. "

" I love you too, Raina... with all my heart and soul. "

And the two are holding hands, went out of the backstage room. But unbeknownst to them, Erika, was secretly hiding from the top rafters, heard their secret conversation, was started to developed jealousy towards Raina, because she had " stole " her pupil away from her. She hold the red rose that she gave to Christian, gripped through her hand, making the rose petals were falled down on the floor and she dropped the stem. Before she left away from the scene, she heard the two are singing in a duet with each other from the farther distance.

" _Say you love me one love, one lifetime... say the word and I will followed you... Shared with each night, Shared with each morning..._ "

Became more enraged in jealousy towards Raina than ever seems, she ran out from the rafters, went to the rooftop of the Opera House, then she went up to a large statue on the top, stand up herself, then she shouted in a loud voice, raised both of her hands" _I will cursed all of you... I shall be returned in revenge... Just be prepared to face my true anger and frustration to you all... just watch out, you pesky woman... you can't have my darling Christian away from me... let's see that you are brave enough to face me..._ " and she hold the golden ring that she gave to him, holded it, through her hand, said " _You won't ever to betrayed your Angel, Christian. You will never run and hide from me... I will make sure that I will win you back no matter what..._ "

That very moment, the snow weather was started to fall in every cities of France.

Erika, was now became a true monster that everyone had fear of, with anger, frustration, jealousy, sadness, desperation, and darkness in both in inside of her heart and soul, because of every persons who didn't have some compassion and love to her, with the exception of one person, which it was no other than Christian Daae. Now, she was became heartbroken and lonely because he had finally professed his feelings and love for his childhood sweetheart, Raina De Chagny. Thought that he had betrayed her faith along with her music, she swears that she will gonna win him back to her no matter what it's takes.

 **Now that Erika was started to developed jealousy towards Raina, due to that she has feelings for Christian as well. And so, she had planned her revenge against them and those people who are mistreated her. But she didn't know that Raina had been teamed up with her former friend and arch enemy, Masha** , **to make some counterattack plans, in order to end her evil tyranny once for all.**

 **What will be Raina and Masha's first strike move? Will they can able to find out about Erika's plan for her revenge against them? When it will could be happened?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 14 - Masquerade Ball**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Jealousy was not a right virtue for every person. It will caused a misunderstanding or matter worst... a broken relationship with a person whom you know the most. Just asked yourself before you can act or to say anything to someone else. "**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Masquerade Ball

In the previous chapter, Masha tells Raina about the secret past of Erika and they formed a secret alliance, to end her reign of terror once for all. Later, Erika heard the conversation of Christian and Raina and that very moment, she started to developed jealousy towards Raina, that she had won Christian's love and attentions, and so, she went to the rooftop of the Opera House, declared that she will swear revenge.

Will she can finally able to revealed her true persona to everyone? Will either Raina or Masha will can able to catch her?

Find Out

Six months later, the Paris Opera House will be helding a successful masquerade ball, for every people of France, both rich and in the middle class people. Also, Christian, was now secretly engaged to his childhood friend and sweetheart, Raina. Also, the members of the Opera House: Carlito, Gina, Mitch and Monsieur Vera were be there for the celebration too.

Before the celebration starts, Christian was been prepared himself for the masquerade ball, with the help of his foster relative, Maver Venedictus, at the dressing room.

Maver fixed up Christian's suit, then he turned him to watch in the mirror, said " There you go my dear, that's looks good on you. You are so very handsome gentleman for the night. "

" Thanks, Uncle Maver. Thanks for helping me all the way here. "

" It was no problem, after all, I have been treated you as a real son since your parents were gone away in this world. "

" You are a very grateful person, Uncle Maver. "

" Thanks, my dear. By the way, I have been heard of it that you are secretly engaged to Vicomtess Raina De Chagny. Is that really true? "

" Yes, after all.. she had promised to me that she will take care and to love me always and... she will be my only shining light of my life. "

" I see about it. I can't imagined that true love was really exist in some strong couples, just like you two. "

" Yeah, it seems really true. " holding the ring necklace on his neck, through his hand but his mind flashed on about Erika and then he was startled, getting panted

Then, Maver asked him " Is something wrong, my dear? The Vicomtess was waiting for you outside. "

" Um, it was nothing, Uncle Maver. I'm going out now. "

" Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the outside after the celebration. "

" I will, Uncle. "

And he went out of the dressing room, bring along with his mask. Raina, wearing a black and white long gown dress, holding a mask with the same color on her hand. When he saw her, he was so very surprised.

" Wow, you looked so beautiful tonight. "

" You too, you are so very gorgeous and handsome gentleman tonight. "

Then, the two held their arms around with each other, going to the ballroom hall. As they went on the way, Christian hold the ring necklace, through his hand, said to her " I'm so very nervous about this. "

" About what? " with curiosity on her face

" About our secret engagement. If we will gonna tell this to everyone, there will be... " with a slight fear on his face

She turned him to her, said " Come on, Christian. You had promised to me that you will never hide it. We will gonna revealed to them in after the program. "

" Raina, I'm afraid that I can't... "

" Look, this is a real engagement, not a crime. What are you feared of with? Just focused on what we have now, okay? "

Because Christian knews on his mind that Erika will might showed up tonight, thought that he had betrayed her and her faith in music. No other choice but to followed of what Raina said to them and they proceed to ballroom hall. The two went to the center, and they danced together. On the other side of the stairway, the new managers, Anita and Fermina, wearing some costumes from the ancient times, were having some fun along with Carlito and Gina, wearing well famous Italian costumes, talking to each other while Monsieur Vera along with his son, Mitch, wearing fashionable suits, standing from the distance, were watching the dance. On the top stand, Madame Daver played the song " Masquerade ". Everyone were so having much fun and happy including the four animals, were eating some well famous French foods and watching the dance.

" This is so awesome! " the first cat said, in an excitement manner

" Me too. After all, I have never taste these French foods in my whole life. " the second mice said

" Look at those beautiful couple who were dancing at the center. " the first mice said

" You mean Monsieur Christian Daae and the Vicomtess De Chagny? Those two are so very sweet and I have been heard of it that they are already engaged. " the second cat said

" they are? " the second mice asked, in a low tone voice manner

" Yes, I think they will gonna revealed to them after the program. " the second cat said

" I hope so it will would... " the first cat uttered, turned his back, watched back to the dance

After a hour, the masquerade dance stops, while the people on stairs, still continued dancing, using black and white fans, wearing masks, singing the song " Masquerade ". Christian and Raina, were standing, far away from the staircase, watching happily. As the song comes to an end, but suddenly, the lights turned off, and everyone were shocked in horror, when they turned their backs to Erika, was dressed up as Red Death (based from the same title of a poem), appeared before them, making everyone were silent. When Christian saw her, he was deeply frightened, realized that she will gonna come here after all, for him.

Erika, slowly ascended from the stairs, while everyone were watching at her, still in silent, and she sang " _Why so silent, dear Mesdames? Do you think that I left you for good?_ " and she kept slowly ascended, went on singing " _Have you missed me, dear Mesdames? I have written you an opera._ " and she released a black book, holding on her hand, then went on " _Here I bring the finish score, Dona Juana Triumphant!_ " slammed on the floor, then she released her sword, went on " _Fondest greetings to you all, A few instructions before rehearsals starts._ "

Raina, heard a signal from Masha, who was at the second floor, urged to come up, in order to attempt to catch her in a secret manner. She leaves Christian behind.

Back to Erika, she pointed the sword to Carlito, went on " _Carlito will be taught to act, not on his normal strutting around the stage._ " Gina tried to provoked her, but Erika pointed her sword to her, went on " _Dona Juana will lose some weight, in the healthy woman in a Pianki's age._ " then she turned to the new managers, went on " _And my managers must learned, that's their place is in an office! Not the arts..._ " pointed her sword to them, making Anita and Fermina, were frightened at her

That very moment, she placed back her sword in her pocket, turned to Christian " _And for our star, Monsieur Christian Daae. "_

Christian, was frightened in fear when she saw her.

She went on " _No doubt he'll do his best. It's true his voice is good. He knows though that he should wish to excelled. He has more much to learn... if pride will let him returned to me, as his teacher, his teacher..._ "

And so, the two slowly stepped forward to each other, while everyone were still watching in silent. On the other side, Raina and Masha were on top, running quickly, down to the main stairs.

Back then, as the two are facing with each other. But suddenly, Erika noticed the engagement ring necklace attached on his neck, and then she grabbed it away quickly from his neck, said " _Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!_ "

And then, she went back to the top, going back down in the hole, in a flash of fire, making the members and guests are frightened.

Then, Raina came down at the hole, the secret hiding place of Erika while Masha stopped, looked down at the hole. As she went down, she was been cornered by some reflected mirrors. She released her sword, trying to hit Erika, hiding in inside the mirror but she can't able to hit her because she was very quick to vanish away from sight. But then, Masha signaled her to come upstairs, telling that she was gone away. Raina, has no other choice but to followed of what she had said.

As she returned back upstairs, Christian went to her side, hugging her so tightly, with a frightened expression on his face, said to her " Raina... I'm so scared... that she really wants me for good. I'm so very frightened... I don't know on what should I do next.. "

Raina, didn't say anything, keep hugging him tightly, thought on her mind " _Don't need to be worry, Christian. After all, I will be here to protect and to love you at all cost, no matter what it's takes. I won't let her to get you... I swear._ "

 **Now Erika had finally revealed herself in the spotlight, as the Opera Ghost and the Phantom Girl of the Opera to the entire audience and guests, she demanded that they should produced her new latest opera " Dona Juana Triumphant ", with Christian, as the main star. The two faced each other for the second time, but when she noticed the engagement ring necklace that he wears on his neck, she removes quickly, declaring that he will be belongs to her, nothing else. Raina, tried to catch her, but she had failed.**

 **Will they can able to make an another plan to captured Erika? What will be their next move?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 15 - Settlement**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Love is not easy to let it go but there's some ways and solutions to returned back from where you have been started with the person whom you truly loved the most. "**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Settlement

In the previous chapter, a masquerade ball was celebrated in the Opera House, in which everyone were attended, including Christian, who was now secretly engaged to Raina. Later, when the song " Masquerade " was about to finished and that very moment, Erika, dressed up as Red Death, had finally appeared before the audience, making silent in horror. Both she and Christian were facing each other once again. As she saw the engagement ring attached on his neck, she removed it forcibly, declaring that he will truly belongs to her no matter what, and she demanded the new managers to performed immediately her new finished opera musical " Dona Juana Triumphant ", with Christian as the lead. Masha and Raina were trying to catch her, but she immediately gone away, through a flash of fire, going back to her underground lair.

What will be their next move?

Find Out

The next day after the incident, the new managers and the staffs were started to emphasize on how to performed Erika's new opera in the next few days. On the other hand, Masha and Raina were having their own private conversation in outside of the opera house, on about the next plan on how to track down Erika in during the performance. After a hour later, Christian approached to Raina.

" Yes, what is it, my dear? " Raina asked, turned her back to him

" The managers had been called you, to have a conversation with the others in the office immediately. " Christian responded

" Okay then, so shall we talked about this again tomorrow? " Raina asked, turned back to Masha, facing her

" Sure thing, Viscountess. I'll be heading back to my office. I have something that I need to settled with today. Good luck. " Masha said in response

" I will " Raina answered

And Masha left the opera house. As she was already left, the two went back inside, going to the managers office, to have a conversation. When the two entered in, Anita turned her back to them " Ah! You are finally came, Viscountess. Why are you been delay shortly? "

" I was talking to the detective officer at the outside, talking about the same thing. So, did you have any plans on how to performed Dona Juana Triumphant? " Raina asked

" Well, it might a bit difficult for us if the Phantom Girl might be showed up in during the performance just like of what happened last night. You are trying to catch her, right? " Fermina said in response

" Yes, but she was immediately gone away, through a flash of fire, going down to her underground lair. I think she was very clever when it's comes to these stuffs. The only option is to tracked her down while the performance is going on. If she will be showed up, watching the performance on stage. " Raina stated

" You really sure about that, Viscountess? But it was very hard to captured her in a secret... " Anita asked

" I know but we have no other choice. This is the only way to end her evil tyranny once for all. " Raina said in response

The two managers are looking at each other, silently while the others are went silent, standing on the other side. Monsieur Vera, was started to feel nervous, gripping his cane on both of his hands, thinked on his mind on about Erika's safety although everyone didn't know that he was secretly helped her in fulfilling her plans.

After a few minutes, the new managers turned back to Raina, and Fermina said to her " If you say so, then that's fine with us. You'll be in charge of this reinforcement in during the performance in the next few days. "

" But the question is... Will our lead star can able handled this? " Anita asked, with a few curiosity on her face

" After all, she have been chosen him to performed the lead role despite it has few difficulties in the lyrics and the tone manners. The performers will be rehearsed later. " Fermina stated

" So, what do you think, my dear? " Raina asked, turned to Christian, was became speechless, with fear expression on his face

But suddenly, Carlito was began to erupted in resentful manner " Hmph! You have no idea of what you will gonna say with, you little bird. You are scared as always because of that Phantom Girl's secret business. You are nothing but a weak and hopeless young man just like you. Remember, I'm more superior than you do. "

" What did you just say, Signore? " Christian asked

" Well, I have known in my mind that you are secretly working with her so that why she wants you to become the main star, in order to backfired me. You are really the mastermind behind of these mysterious crime incidents! " Carlito said, with a furious expression on his face

" Why you?... Are you accusing me as a criminal?! Do you have any proofs to showed to everyone that I'm the suspect? Don't ever tolerated me just like that! " Christian said, with anger on his face

" Why you say so, Monsieur Daae? It doesn't make sense that you are really her secret accomplice and besides that all those evil things happened here in the Opera House is because of your secret incompetence and alliancement! " Carlito said, still with furious expression on his face

" Just like I said, I'm not a criminal, got that?! I'm not only as her secret accomplice but as her victim as well. Look, I was been kidnapped by her a long months ago, do you think it was a criminal action? I'm really an innocent person, you know that. " Christian stated, still with anger expression on his face

" Heh, you are nothing but a weak little bird. " Carlito said, with resentment

" What did you just say?! " Christian asked, with fit of anger on his face

" Alright you two, stopped arguing with each other. We have a proposition talk issue here. I have a letter that it was came from the Phantom Girl that she had sent to me this morning. " Fermina told them

And she opened the envelope with a red wax seal on it and then she readed aloud on what it was said on the letter:

 _Dear Ladies and Gentlemen,_

 _I would like to say that the performance of my written opera, Dona Juana Triumphant, was in a few days left. You have to make sure that you will be prepared or else a greatest disaster will occurred in. Every performers should take on the supportive roles with the exceptions of Signora Gina Pianki and of course, my pupil, Monsieur Daae, should take the male lead role. Just make sure that you will followed of what I said to you at the masquerade ball last night. Don't ever disgraced me. That's an order from the true owner of this Opera House._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _O. G (Phantom Girl)_

After she read the letter, Fermina asked them " So, what do you think? "

" Well, we should start the rehearsal immediately. We can't able to waste more time. We should followed her orders. " Monsieur Vera suggested

" I had agree with you, Monsieur. But do you think you know about her or you met her in personal? " Anita asked

" I already told you. I did not met the Opera Ghost, that's all I wanted to say. " Monsieur Vera said in response

The new managers were speechless in silent of what he had said.

But then, Christian ran away from the office, without saying a word, with trembled fear expression on his face.

" Christian! Wait! " Raina shouted, ran after him

Everyone were curious of what they had saw. Monsieur Vera, ignored the others, went out of the office too, along with his son Mitch.

" Where are you going, dad? "

" Just a little bit moment, my son. You should go to the rehearsing room. I need to spent time alone outside. " tapped his hand on his shoulder

" Okay, dad. " then nodded his head and he walks out from the scene

After Mitch left out, he walked away all by himself, going in somewhere. Back when, Raina stops him from running, pulled his hand, making him to turned to faced her, but still trembled in fear.

" Are you really okay, my dear? Why are you trying to run away just like that? Is something a matter with the plan? "

" Raina... I... I was so very scared that much. You don't have to do this. If it does happened, she will captured me for good. She can't able to let me go. That burning raging fire will gonna separate us. I don't want to accept the lead role, I won't. "

She tapped both of her hands on his shoulder, said " Christian, you have to. You are the only hope to handled this. If it will keep on going, her evil terror will far more terrifying than ever seems. We have no other choice but to track her down, and end her terror once for all. After all, I truly believe in you, as long as I truly loved you until our deaths. I will always promised to you that I will protect you forever. "

" Raina, but how should I do this?... If Erika finds out about that, she will gonna killed you for good. I can't let you involved in this situation. After all, she really wants me for good but... "

" is because she was your Angel of Music? She was not an angel, my dear. She is just a human woman, who had manipulated your mind. Just throwed away your greatest fears from your mind. Only you have to do is to stayed focused and believe in yourself, okay? "

" But... " nodded his head for a moment and after a few seconds, he responded " Okay, Raina. I will gonna try and after all, you are the only woman whom I can able to count with. "

" I love you, my dear Christian. "

" I love you too, Raina... from the bottom of my heart and soul. "

And the two shared a kiss. But then after that, Monsieur Vera came in, approached to them, said " Um, Madame De Chagny. "

" Yes, what's it, Monsieur? " she asked

" Shall I talked with you for a moment? " Monsieur Vera requested

" Okay then " Raina responded and then she turned to Christian, said " Shall you go in the rehearsing room for a moment? I will gonna talked to Monsieur in a few minutes. "

" Okay, Raina. " Christian responded and then he walks out from the scene, leaving the two behind

When he had already left out, she turned back to the old man, asked " So, is there is something that you wanted to say with? I know that you are hiding something that you didn't tell to anyone, aren't you? "

" Yes, it is, Madame. Actually the truth is that, I had already know about Erika for a long time. "

" You met her in personal?! But why? " with a shocking expression on her face

" But first... I will gonna showed to you something. "

" What's it? "

Monsieur Vera lead her to his secret room, in which it was been forbidden for a long years ago after Erika entered in the Opera House. When Raina went in, she was surprised by the view and after that, the two sat down on the two wooden chairs, in different sides.

" So, tell me, Monsieur. How did you met the Phantom Girl... I mean.. Erika anyway from before? "

He paused in silent, turned his head to the picture of him, when he was in his younger days.

 **Now that the truth is came out in the light that Monsieur Vera had already known Erika (Phantom Girl) for a long time and so, he went to Raina, to tell her about his past life and how he met her. On the other hand, the managers and the performers were started to rehearse in the next few days, despite Christian's fear towards her, but Raina encourage him to stayed strong and have faith.**

 **The secret life of the box keeper will be revealed in the next chapter:**

 **Chapter 16 - Monsieur Vera's Secret Past**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't ever let your negative thoughts stayed in your mind because it will totally affected not only in yourself but also to other people who are very close to you. Just stayed as a positive person with strong determination and faith. "**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Monsieur Vera's Secret Past

In the previous chapter, the new managers and the performers were discussing on how to performed the new opera that it was created by Erika, Dona Juana Triumphant. However, a conflict between Carlito and Christian, whom the lead singer accused him as an secret accomplice of the Phantom Girl (Erika) but he angrily defended himself. After the meeting, Monsieur Vera approached to Raina, to tell to her that he had already met Erika a long time ago. And so, he leads her to a mysterious room in downstairs.

What will be Raina's secret idea plan in catching Erika?

Find Out

When she entered in the mysterious room in which Monsieur Vera was staying at, she was surprised by the view. His room was full of old items and antics even including some old pictures that it was hanged on the red wall.

" Your room was so classy. But why in here, Monsieur? "

And he closed the door. He turned his back, said to her, in a low tone voice " Remember, this is our private conversation just between us. No one can able to know about this. "

" Okay then. Tell me about your story anyway. "

" I will, Madame. "

The two sit down in the chairs that it was made of wood. Before they could start their conversation, they having a few minutes of silence, so that it will make sure that no other sounds was heard from the outside of the room except for them.

After that, the old man put down his cane on the table and then he deep breath, slowly. Then, he turned his head, facing at the colored black and white picture that it was hanged on the red wall. The picture was all about in his life when he was in younger teenage days.

" It was a long time ago. There were some group of circus performers, gypsies... "

(Flashback)

(A long time ago)

(Dormitories of the Opera House)

Then he went on " When I was very young lad, to study to become a dancer. One of the many... living in the dormitories of the opera house. That's the place where I met Erika, who was held as a circus freak. "

(Return back from the flashback)

In inside of an another circus site, Young Madon Vera along with some fellow classmates, were walking around to find a show that they wanted to watch. As they still walking around, some of the gypsies, fortune tellers and clowns were performed on some different streets. But when they stopped by in a huge tent, there was a name on the top, named " **Faceless Child** ", the circus master urged him and the others to come inside.

" Come... Come inside... "

The other male students are frighten to entered in. But still, the circus master said to them, with a little amusement on his face " Come inside... Come and see the terrifying creature of all, the Faceless Child. "

The male students had no other choice but to followed of what he had said. They went inside together despite there are so many people gathered around in different corners and to watch the show. The Young Madon, was standing at the right center position of the audience stage, in order to see it clearly of the view. A huge cage was been placed at the center position but much to his surprise, there was a young girl, wearing a sack lap on, covered her entire face, holding an old stuff toy on her hand. When the young girl saw him watching at her, she began to startled in fear. The young girl was wearing old girl clothes, without wearing slippers on both of her feet. She was sat on a floor, covered with black mat.

That very moment, the flames of the torches in every parts of the stage were turned on and the show was begun.

And so, the ringmaster entered in the cage while Young Madon was watching from behind, his facial expression become pale and trembled in fear.

That very moment, the ringmaster went to the young girl, smacked her by a wood bar on the back, making her to fall down on the floor, while the audience was just laughing at the young girl except for Young Madon, who was started to get pitted on her.

After smacking her, the ringmaster revealed her face deformity in front of the audience, in which everyone was just mocking and teasing her of her ugliness appearance. After that, the show was over. The people were started to left out the tent while the others are giving some coins to the ringmaster. Young Madon, can't able to get his eyes off at the young girl, covered her face again with a sack lap. Everyone were already left out, and Young Madon had decided to leave the circus tent but suddenly, he stopped walking out when he saw the young girl had strangled the ringmaster by a loose rope called " Punjab Lasso " on the neck and after a seconds, the ringmaster was choked to his death. The young girl, was not startled this time, looking at him.

But in a sudden, a group of police forces were been arrived, to arrest the young girl.Before they could arrived inside, Young Madon helped the young girl escaped from the cage and after that, the two ran quickly out of the circus tent. When the police forces arrived in, they were started to find them in every parts of the circus site.

Back when, the two were finally went out of the circus site. But luckily, Young Madon found a small door in which it was the beneath room of the Opera House and he placed her in inside, and then he quickly closed the door so that no one can able to see.

The young girl, was been surprised by the view of the place in which she had never seen from before. Young Madon went in, by entering in the back door of the opera house.

But then, the young girl removed the sack lap, revealed her full face to him, and then she asked " What is this place? "

" An opera house, of course. "

" an opera house? " with a curiosity on her face

" Yes, it is. This is the safest place where no one can able to catch you. Oh, by the way, my name is Madon Vera and yours, little girl? "

This is the first time when someone asked her name despite that no other people had called or mentioned her name in every performances.

" My name is Erika. Thanks for letting me out of the circus. I was been a circus freak for a few months when my father selled me because of my deformities. All the people in this world, were no compassion for those who were suffering and they don't really care of what they are doing with. Actually, I was born from Normandy, and I was the only child of a construction manager. I was been despised by everyone, because of my ugliness and so, my father was decided to sell me as a circus freak. "

" I see about it. I was getting pitied on you when you have been getting hurt or beaten up so badly. I don't want to see other children just like you getting tortured by someone. "

" You are been so kind to me, Madon. I'll appreciate it. "

" It was nothing at all, Erika. By the way, do you have any talents that you have with? "

" my talent? "

" Yes, my talent was dancing. I will become a great dancer someday. Currently, I was studying at a dancing school that it was very near at the city. And yours? "

" Well... composing music of course. "

" composing music? Is that was your talent? "

" Well, precisely. But I need to studied myself, in order to achieve my intelligence and my talent. Do you have any room that I needed to stayed with? "

" Of course, Erika. Follow me. "

And so, Young Madon lead Erika to the secret room at the underneath base.

(Flashback Ends)

(Back to the present time)

Then, Monsieur Vera went on " I had hidden her from the world and its cruelties. She doesn't know all else in her life, except this opera house. It was her personal playground and her new home and now it was her artistic domain. She is a genius. A designer, music composer, an architect and a well skilled magician. She's a genius, Madame. "

" Clearly, Monsieur Vera. Genius has turned to great madness. "

" But, I cannot blamed this to everyone else because they knew that I was working for her. Every time she gave orders to me, I obeyed it without second hesitation. I don't want to let myself to put in this difficult situation just like this. I knew it was hard that she was been never been cared or been loved by anyone, because due to her ugly deformities, and her emotions were driven by hatred and anger and she killed anyone without hesitation. If you are willing to catch her, I will gonna assist you in a secret manner. "

" If you say so, then it was fine with me. And besides, I don't want her to continued her evil terror, for the sake of everyone else including Christian as well. "

" You are really a fine woman, Madame De Chagny. You have truly care for the sake of every people including to Christian as well. When he started to trained here as a dancer, I considered him as my own son as well, despite his parents were passed away when he was very young. I was been close friends with his relative, Maver Venedictus, the widowed husband of Professor Rebecca Venedictus, a well known doctor in Paris. Just like me, he treated Christian as his own son despite that the couple didn't have a child of their own. "

" Thanks for saying those things, Monsieur. But for now, I need to make sure that Christian was safe, so that Erika will never catch him. "

Meanwhile, at the underground room, in which Christian was always set candles for his deceased mother after his performances, he sat on the floor, near by the candle stand, kneel down, looking at the picture of his mother and then, he began to cried lamently " Mother... I know that it was very hard... but how I can fight my sadness despite of all those hardships and trials in my life. Please, I don't want to do this alone... I don't want to stayed in this kind of life, a dark life that I don't want to be... Right now, I don't know on what should I choose with, my love for my only childhood friend or my fear to the one who had inspired my voice and my talent. My heart was completely torn into two and my mind was getting confused in cloudy. Please, Mother... please, guide me... please... I cannot do this alone, please... guide me...please.. "

After that, he went out of the room. He saw his relative, Maver, came in, carried a basket of foods for him, went approached to him. When he saw his facial expression was in pale, he asked him " Is something wrong, my dear? You looked so pale. I brought some foods for you just in case when you getting hungry in your rehearsals. "

" Thanks, Uncle Maver. I was remembering my mom's death. "

" I see about it. But why you don't visit her grave in the cemetery? You haven't been visited your parents graves since you were working in the Opera House for a long time. You will get some flowers at my garden at the house just in case and of course, tomorrow was snowy weather. So, are you gonna go in there by tomorrow? You should go there early so that you will never catch a severe cold. "

" I will, Maver. Thanks. "

" I'll be going back home. See you, my dear, at your performance in the next two days... on Friday. "

" I will, Maver. Be careful. "

" You too "

And Maver leaved the room. When he finally left, Christian, was walking alone, going back to his dressing room, still crying lamently of his mother's death. But unbeknownst to him, Erika, was at the top of the raptors, watching from behind, thought on her mind, when she was still looking at him " _I will followed you anywhere, my dear Christian. I will make sure that you should visit to your mother's grave tomorrow, and you will belonged to me once again, as your tutor and your Angel of Music. No one can able to stop me, as long as I have you in my possession.. is because that I had truly fall in love from the first moment I saw you and hear your melodic voice..._ "

And she disappeared from the shadows while Christian didn't recognize her presence, went to his dressing room all by himself.

 **The secret past of Monsieur Vera was revealed to Raina, on how he met Erika. After their conversation, Monsieur Vera had decided to helped in capturing Erika in a secret, despite his objections because he had served her for long years. On the other hand, Christian, was now lamenting of his mother's death, was been encouraged by his foster relative, Maver, to visit his mother's grave at the cemetery tomorrow morning. But unbeknownst to him, Erika, was secretly followed him, has a plan in mind on how to make him belongs to hers once again, and she disappeared from the shadows, without being recognized.**

 **Will Raina knows about Erika's secret plan in luring Christian out? What will be the next move for the staffs of the Opera House?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 17 - Visit At the Cemetery**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't mocked people who were in the lower class society, on those who were having body disabilities and their poor physical appearances. Just treat them with care and love. "**


End file.
